The Horseman of Peace
by Azazel554
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is destined for a great future. And not only humans think that because mighty entities are ready to take part in the adventure of the apprentice hero Deku in order to bring Peace back! Whatever that means... (Supernatural Deku)
1. Two powers for one!

**Chapter 1: Two powers for one**

 **My Hero Academia. I wanted to write a fic on this for quite a long time and suddenly I had an idea that I found interesting. Tell me if you like, dislike, what do you think of it. Anything! I want to know what you guys think about this and if this is cool enough! I don't know why but I couldn't find a way to make it better but I hope it will please you anyway.**

* * *

Nobody in this world is born equal.

In a world where 80% of the population got amazing abilities, such as illuminating themselves to changing the weather by modifying the pression in the air with a single punch, live with what some might considered "normal": no inhuman abilities, just them with their natural flaws and talents.

Those great and gifted enhancements are called "Quirks". And those who don't posses them are called "Quirkless".

Such as a young boy called Midoriya Izuku. Both of his parents had a quirk: his mother could attract small objects with her mind and his father could breathe fire. But he had none of these talents. But it wasn't enough for him to stop doing the right thing.

The four-year-old Midoriya was standing, shakily between an injured child and a group of three other children. "Ka-Kacchan, stop this! You're not going to hurt him anymore!"

One of the children, with wild blond hair, punch his palm, creating a mini explosion in it, "And what will you do? Cry until I'm bored? You don't have a quirk! You're just a useless Deku!" At those last words, the called Kacchan jumped on Izuku with his fellows following behind him, ready to pummel the poor kid.

On a roof, looking at the children fight, two persons. One was in a wheelchair and the other was standing at his full height.

"He is small," One with a deep male voice said while watching the green haired kid having a bad time.

"He will grow up," a soft feminine voice retorted him.

"He is weak."

"But he has a strong spirit."

"I don't want to do it." The deep voice grumbled.

"You have to. A great future awaits him and you've been chosen for him."

"I'm not going to be his master or something like that! I have others things to do!" He exclaimed while dramatically gesturing his arms towards the sky and the children.

"Nobody is asking you to. You just have to put him on the right path." She said, keeping her soft tone while she watched the group of children leaving. Only Izuku remained, bruised and with some burns but standing up and wiping his face with his arms.

"By giving him his opportunity."

* * *

 **10 years later, in a last year's class of middle school in the Shizuoka Prefecture.**

"It's your last year of middle school and it's time for you to seriously think about your future," a teacher told his class while waving formularies of career forms, before throwing them in the air, "But all of you are aiming for the hero way, don't you?"

At the moment he said that, the entire class of the third year activated their quirks and provoked a ruckus in affirmation. Only two of them didn't: a blond boy showing a smirky expression while having his legs crossed on his desk; the other one, was a wildly curled boy, scribbling notes in a notebook, not paying attention of the commotion around him.

The smirky blond perked up, "Sensei, don't lump me in with those losers! As if I had anything as their crappy quirks."

"Hoi! Get over yourself Bakugo!" The entire class retorted to the arrogant.

"Oh, that's right. Bakugo, you're aiming for U.A high school, aren't you?" The teacher suddenly remembered.

The class of the third year froze and began to talk among themselves, shocked by the news about their classmate, "U.A?! The national school?!"

"Ah! I'm the only one in this school able to go to U.A: I aced the mock test and I have the most powerful quirk ever!" Bakugo shouted as he jumped on his desk and stood up proudly on it. "I'm going to surpass All Might and become the best hero!"

"Now that I think about… Midoriya is also applying to U.A."

At those words, the whole class and Bakugo himself, froze up again, this time turning toward the green haired boy who stopped scribbling at the mention of his name. Suddenly the class went into a big laughter.

"Midoriya!? No way!" Some of them exclaimed, amusingly surprised, "Having good grades isn't enough to be a hero!"

Midoriya shyly stood up and tried to defend himself, "You guys don't know! I mean there is no precedent but-"

"DEKU!" Bakugo cut him brutally by slamming his hands on the boy's desk, creating a small but still violent explosion, "What the fuck does that mean! You're totally quirless and you think you can compete with me!?" Bakugo told him, with his hand smoking and his eyes full of anger.

Midoriya backed away in fear and tried to sheepishly explain himself, "I-I never said I was trying to compete with you! Not at all!" He timidly mumbled, "… It's just my dream… And there's no harm in trying, right?"

The hands of Bakugo began to smoke again as he stared, full of anger at Midoriya, scaring him even more, "Trying?! You want to try the entrance exam? You wanna try being on my level? YOU WANNA TRY BEING A HERO?!"

The entire class, cruelly giggled at Bakugo's commentary and Midoriya's foolishness, "What can you even do?" Midoriya stayed silent, unable to defend himself against them.

The day of the class ended, while the other students were talking about their plans, Midoriya was scrawling through the news on his phone, 'The incident of this morning is all over the net!' He was talking about an incident involving heroes and villain that he had witnessed on his way to school. 'I have to quickly get back and put my notes in or-'

"I'm not done with you, Deku," Bakugo said as he snatched away the notebook of Midoriya in which he was writing earlier. The cover said "Hero analysis for my future, number 13."

"C-Come on, Kacchan. Give it back, please…" Midoriya stuttered before Bakugo exploded the notebook in his palms.

Midoriya could only stare hopelessly as Bakugo threw the notebook by the window, before turning to him, "The best heroes always showed signs of greatness when they were only students," He began to walk toward him, "So, I'm going to be the first and only hero from this crappy middle school. The first to apply at U.A and get in."

Midoriya froze when Bakugo put his, still hot, hand on his shoulders. He leaned toward him and with a threatening smile, said, "In other words: don't you even dare to get in U.A, nerd."

When he released him, Midoriya kept shaking of fear from the passive yet completely serious threat of the explosion quirk boy.

"If you want so badly to be a hero, you should pray to have a good quirk in your next life once you jump from the roof."

At those words, Midoriya turned toward him in order to tell him off-

Bakugo provoked mini explosions in his hands, "Got something to say?"

This completely washed away all of Midoriya's determination and he just stood there shaking more. When everyone left he went grabbed his burned notebook. As he watched it, he couldn't help but remind himself of memories of when he decided that he wanted to be a hero.

"Mom! Mom! The computer!" A four-years old Izuku was begging his mother to put on a certain video on the said familial computer.

"Izuku, I'm sure you must be responsible of ten thousand of this video's view." Inko Midoriya, the mother of the boy, said with amusement as she clicked for what seemed the millionth time on the video her little boy wanted to watch.

The boy clutched his figurine as the video started playing. It showed a landscape of destruction with debris and people hurt. From the debris appeared a hero, carrying a dozen of people on his back, all while displaying big smile.

"He saved a hundred people already! And it's only been 10 minutes!" The cameraman said, not believing what he was seeing.

The hero shouted to everyone, **"Fear not! Why? Because… I AM HERE!"**

At those words, the already smiling face of the young Izuku brightened even more. This video was, in fact, an old clip from the debut of All Might, the favorite hero of the little boy. A model of strength and bravery, who affronted everything with a big smile.

"He's so cool! When I'll get my quirk I'm gonna be just like him!" Izuku exclaimed while rocking on the desk chair.

However, Inko was beginning to worry about this. Normally the quirks were beginning to show up at the age of four but her son was the only four years old whose quirk didn't manifest in the kindergarten. After this strange absence of quirks apparition in Izuku, she had decided to take him to the doctor to know if there were any problem.

"I'm afraid there's no hope for him." The doctor bluntly said.

At this moment, Izuku only half paid attention to what his mother and the doctor were talking about. He only understood that because of the absence of joint in the pinky toe we could determine who had a quirk. The doctor said that he had two joints, one in each pinky toes resulting that:

"He possesses no quirk at all."

Back at the Midoriya's residence.

Izuku stayed silent all the way, worrying Inko at the absolute. She tried to cheer him up by putting his favorite clip video. "Mom…" Izuku weakly called his mother as he stared at the video for the umpteenth time, "No matter what kind of trouble you're in… He'll save you with a smile."

He turned the chair to face his mother and what she saw crushed her heart the worst way possible: Izuku, her little sunshine, was crying with big tears, and a weak and forced smile as he pointed at All Might on the screen. "A superhero cool like that… That's what I wanna be."

Inko couldn't help and rush to her son, hugging him crying while apologizing to him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Izuku!" Apologizing to have not been able to give him a quirk, apologizing for making his dream impossible.

Today

'That's when I decided that I wouldn't care about what people said! I'll keep my chin up and move forward' Izuku thought determined like never as he passed under a bridge.

"A medium sized body to hide in…"

When he heard the voice behind him, Izuku didn't even have the time to turn around and see before he was enveloped in a sludge like substance.

"Don't worry I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down!" The voice came from the sludge. Izuku immediately thought that he must be a villain. "It'll hurt for a second then it will be all over!" The substance began to go in the mouth and Izuku and began to make its way into his throat, hurting and suffocating the boy. With tears of pain and fear, Izuku tried to claw his way out the sludge but his hands went through, like it was water, "You're my hero, thanks to you I'm saved. I would have never guess that **he** 'd show up in this town!" The sludge sadistically muttered to his victim.

'I can't breathe! My body is weakening!' The world around him began to blur and turn dark. 'I'm going to die!? Please, somebody! Help me!' His head was dizzy, he slowed his movements until his arms fell into the sludge and his gaze turned blank.

"Finally…" was all he heard at the moment Izuku's last breath went out.

* * *

Izuku abruptly sat, while inhaling a big dose of air, filling his lungs until they knocked against his ribcage, hurting him and making him scoff his life out. He wasn't enveloped anymore, his throat and lung weren't filled with sludge but with oxygen again.

He felt grass under his hands. But he was under a bridge one minute ago? He looked around and no, he wasn't under that bridge anymore. Instead, he was in a sort of park, just at the edge of a pond. He looked at the surface of the water and saw himself, clearer than at the mirror in his bathroom. He couldn't see the bottom of the pond but the rest of the water reflected the sky. Izuku looked up to see a blue sky without any clouds and without… sun?

'Where does the light come from?' He thought as he stared at the perfect sky while a light breeze blew on his chin.

That's when he remembered: the sludge covering his body, his hands unable to free him, the substance filling his throat and lungs. That's when he remembered that… He died.

Under the bridge, that villain suffocated him to death. But that can't be possible because he doesn't feel… Dead. He's feeling fine, lighter than usual but fine. 'Maybe that's how you feel when…' He thought, so, the curly haired boy couldn't help but wonder where he was.

"Is that… Heaven?"

"Not quite." Izuku jumped and turned to the source of the deep voice which startled. "You're in the garden of Eden, a place where all the spiritual entities can meet on the same neutral ground." A man was on what seemed to be a marble bench and he was sharpening a sword with a whetstone, making an acute sound on the whole length of the blade, "And also the entrance of Heaven, yes."

It answered his first question but if he was at the entrance of Heaven that meant that maybe his first thought was good, "Does that mean that I am…"

"Dead? Yes and no. Your soul hasn't reached a place to rest yet but your body doesn't actually contain one." He answered while stopping, looking at the sword, and went back on working it.

Izuku now was sure that he wasn't alive anymore but he wasn't expecting this much details about his trip to the afterlife. But who is this man? How and why does he know so much about this?

"W-Who are you?" Izuku stuttered before his eyes suddenly widened and his blood ran cold as a thought popped up, "A-Are you Death?"

The man stopped what he was doing and gave Izuku a perplexed look, "No. But I know her and she likes you. So, I'm going to trust her judgment and give you a shot." He stopped to work on the green blade before putting the stone in his jacket.

"You are Midoriya Izuku, a quirkless 14 years old, born in the Shizuoka Prefecture. Your parents are Inko and Hisashi Midoriya but you lived with your mother for almost all of your life without really hearing or seeing much of your father because of his work." The man suddenly launched a bunch of personal information while watching Izuku, "Oh, and your blood type is O."

Completely flabbergasted, Izuku was feeling less than secure about the outcome of this situation, "W-Who are you then? And h-how do you know so much about me?"

The man stood up and began to walk toward Izuku, "I am War and I am one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse even if personally I don't have a horse." The presence of the sword in the unknown's hand was making Izuku so nervous that he tripped and fell on his derriere and the more the man got closer, the more he tried to back away. "I had to inform myself about you since I'm going to give you something no human has ever received before." The other man's hand began to glow with a red light, "You are going to become the vessel of a horseman's power, the holder of my power." He put his glowing hand on the blade and it suddenly faded in the sword.

"Well a part of it."

"E-E-EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!," Was all Izuku could say, not understanding what this stranger is talking him about, "W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN A 'HOLDER OF YOUR POWER'?!"

The man sighed before speaking once again, "I know the feeling, it's a premiere for me too." He went back to the bench and sat once again. He placed the sword on his knees and stared at it, "I had to choose a champion among humanity in order to accomplish something for me. And I have to give this human my power and because I didn't have any potential candidate, they recommended me to choose you."

"At first I didn't understand why they wanted me to choose you when they were better candidates like this Bakugo boy." The mention of the childhood "friend" didn't ease Izuku's worries. "However," the man lifted his eyes to meet Izuku's, "Even when the world decided to tear you apart and make you give up, you stood up." He stood up once again but this time, Izuku felt no fear, "You kept hoping, you kept enduring everything, you kept believing in your dream until the end." He kneeled in front of him, "When I noticed that, I realized that you weren't just the scrawny little fanboy kid I thought you were. And it takes will to keep believing when no one does." He planted the green sword into the ground and stared at him firmly, "So, I'm here to ask you something, Midoriya Izuku."

"Will you become my champion and become the holder of my power?"

Izuku didn't really understand what was actually happening to him. He just learned that he died but apparently, his hour hasn't come because he isn't in Heaven or Hell (thanks for the latter) and that someone decided to make him a champion and give him powers. That must mean that he is going to be brought back to life? And with powers? This seems too good to be true. But…

"If I take this power… Could I become a hero?" Izuku hesitantly asked.

The man pondered and then said, "You could, yes."

Izuku didn't think twice at this unusual proposition, "Then I accept!"

"All right!" The man grinned before jumping on Izuku, straddling him, "This might hurt." He then proceeded to impale Izuku's chest with the sword. Izuku could feel the blade breaking his ribcage and tearing up his lungs and heart. He screamed in pain as the man kept pushing the sword inside the boy.

The pain was so intense that Izuku had trouble keeping consciousness. The world began to fade and went dark… Once again.

* * *

" **Hey! Hey! Hey!"** Izuku was awoken by someone who was gently yet rapidly slapping his face. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the well chiseled and shaded face of the hero All Might.

" **Thank goodness! Are you okay? Excellent!"** This instantly shook Izuku right awake, in front of the pro hero.

" **Apologies for getting you in my hunt villain. Generally, mistakes like that aren't my style but I let my vigilance loose."** All Might said as he took a pose.

" **But my success is all thanks to you!"** He showed Izuku two bottles of soda, now containing the former sludge form villain who attacked him **"I've contained the villain!"**

'IT'S ALL MIGHT! IT'S REALLY HIM! HE'S SO CLOSE!' Izuku squealed internally like the fanboy of the number one hero that he is.

'QUICK! I NEED TO ASK HI-' Izuku was about to take his dear notebook and ask for an autograph of the Number One but :'HE ALREADY DID!' Izuku threw himself in a series of large and fast bows of thanks, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THIS WILL BECOME MY FAMILY'S TREASURE!"

" **I HAVE TO BRING THIS FELLOW TO THE AUTHORITIES!"** All Might announced as he put the bottles in the pockets of his pants and began to stretch.

'Hold on! I still need to ask you…'

" **THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!"** All Might immediately soared-up in the sky with a powerful leap.

However, once high in the skies, he felt a strange sensation in his legs and when he checked all he saw was the young fan holding tightly on his ankle. **"OW! SUCH ENTHUSIASM IS A BIT MUCH! REALEASE ME NOW!"**

"IF I DO THAT I'M GONNA DIE!" Izuku screamed as the thrusted air stretch the skin of his mouth and eyes to their extreme.

" **TRUE, THOUGH!"**

All Might did found a building to allow Izuku to found a second breath and recover from this second traumatic experience of the day, 'I thought I was going to die… Again.'

" **I HAVE NO TIME NOW!"** The number shouted to his young fan before preparing himself to jump again.

"Can someone without a quirk become a hero like you?" Izuku quickly asked his idol. It seemed that the interrogation interested All Might, so, he permitted himself to develop his question. "Even if I don't have a quirk, can I be a hero?" Suddenly finding himself embarrassed, he began to fidget with his fingers, "Because I don't have a quirk, and maybe some other things… I always have been picked on… So, I thought that saving people was the coolest thing someone can do… So, that's why I want to save people with a fearless smile like y-"

A cloud of smoke appeared where All Might was standing seconds ago, and revealing himself behind it was a skinny, almost skeletal man with the cheeks hollow, the eyes darkened by forehead. Two strays of his blonde hair were falling on his scary and emaciated face.

"WHAT'S THAT?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE IS ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku began to panic at the sudden disappearance of his idol and the apparition of the stranger.

"I am All Might." The stranger said as blood began to flow out of his mouth.

"NO WAY!"

After having whipped the blood off his chin, the man said, "You see at the pool when people hold in their guts? That's the same thing."

"EVEN LESS POSSIBLE!"

All Might sighed as he took a seat at the edge of the building, "Well, you've seen the real me kid. Do me a favor and avoid talking about it on the internet, okay?"

He lifted his shirt to reveal an awful looking scar on his stomach, "Six years ago… An enemy did this to me." Izuku cringed and was horrified at the sight of such a wound, "My respiratory system has been greatly damaged and I lost my stomach. Those surgeries completely wasted me and now I can only do my hero work for three hours a day."

"Was that Toxic Chainsaw who did this to you?" Izuku asked, remembering about his All Might's historic of fights.

"That lowlife? He could have never done something like this to me!" The hero affirmed as he clenched his fist with conviction. "The fight was never made public because I asked for it. A symbol of peace who saves people with a smile must never be daunted by evil."

"My smile is only here to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel." He revealed to Izuku, crushing all he believed in and thought to know.

"A pro is always risking his life. So, becoming one without a quirk? I should think not." All Might dryly stated to the boy, "If you want to help people, the best way is to become a police officer. They're always mocked for only cleaning after us but what they do is admirable too."

All Might stood up and walked to the exit door, but before going in, added:

"It's not bad to dream… But you need to be realistic, Kid."

* * *

Izuku walked in the street, while depressingly staring at his burned notebook, 'Of course, I already knew it… Even the best said it wasn't possible…' Izuku thought as he wiped his tears,

'But what was that back there?... Surely a kind of pre-death hallucination… I was so desperate that I thought about obtaining a quirk as my last thought…'

'That just shows how pathetic I really am…'

An interruption in a crowded avenue brought the attention of the depressed boy, 'What's happening?' He began to walk unconsciously toward the source of the ruckus. His body has been so used to go towards a place where heroes and villains might be, that he only noticed where he was once he was behind the crow, 'Why I am going there? It'll only make myself feel more like a loser…'

Izuku tip toed from his position in order to see what was happening, 'Wait, is that…' Izuku recognized an unstable and sludgy like form causing chaos in the avenue while being surrounded by heroes, 'HIM!? HOW?!' Izuku remembered when he was holding onto All Might's leg, the hero tried to get him off by jerking his legs, 'ALL MIGHT MUST HAVE DROPPED HIM AT THIS MOMENT! IT'S MY FAULT!'

"Why the heroes are not doing anything?"

"Apparently, he grabbed a middle schooler."

'WHAT?! So, he must be enduring the same thing!' Izuku's panic arose when he remembered what happened under the bridge, he could still feel the horrible substance traveling down his throat and preventing him to break free, 'I'm so sorry! Try to hang in there, the time a hero comes to save you!'

That's when the sludge villain turned toward the public, leaving a view of the victim trapped in the sludge. Izuku met his eyes, the eyes of his childhood friend, the eyes of someone who is afraid.

Ba-dumb.

In less than an instant, Izuku jumped out of the crowd and sprinted through the heroes, in direction of the villain.

"HEY! STOP! GET BACK HERE!" The heroes shouted to the kid who seems to be unaware of the danger.

'Why am I running? What am I doing?' Izuku thought with panic, unable to stop his legs, moving closer and closer of the villain, 'What do I do? What do I do?' He quickly went through all of his options, 'Page 25!'

A distraction to surprise the enemy! Izuku grabbed his bag and as jumped towards the sludge. He aimed for the eyes and threw his belonging on them. Once the sludge received it, Izuku dove his hands in the sludge to reach Bakugo.

"KACCHAN!"

"YOU! WHY?!" Katsuki shouted out of disbelief and anger at the sight of this useless Deku, not understanding why he was here.

"I DON'T KNOW! MY LEGS MOVED ON MY OWN!" Izuku shouted in response as he clawed his way through this messy substance, 'They were any numbers of reasons but at this moment…'

"YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED TO BE SAVED!"

Izuku suddenly felt a strong and massive energy deploying itself behind him, behind the crowd, 'What's that…?!'

He turned to look at see where the energy came from but the sludge had recovered and was preparing himself to whip Izuku with an explosion, "STOP GETTING IN MY WAY!"

A strong hand grabbed the wrists of Izuku and Katsuki together, **"THE LESSON I LEFT YOU WITH… I SHOULD PRATICE WHAT I PREACH!"** All Might shouted as blood ran down his mouth and as he pulled out the boys out of danger, **"A PRO SHOULD ALWAYS BE READY TO RISK HIS LIFE!"**

He cocked his right arm behind him before launching a full force punch on the sludge, **"DETROIT SMASH!"**

The strength of the punch caused the sludge to scatter all over the avenue and the wind of the drawback rose in the sky. The skies darkened with enormous grey clouds, one droplet fell, then a rain followed.

"He changed the air pressure with one punch!"

"That's the power of All Might!"

Reporters and public acclaimed the number one Hero, all the while Izuku and Katsuki try to regain their consciousness of the possibly mortal ordeal.

Izuku was back on his way home but not after being scolded by the heroes for having put himself in danger and complicated their rescue. However, Bakugo has been praised for his toughness about the situation and his poweful quirk. Having a quirk makes your life easier in many ways…

'I wanted to apologize to All Might but I guess I'll just leave him a message on his website.'

"DEKU!"Bakugo roared to Izuku, "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO SAVE ME! AS IF YOU COULD! I COULD'VE BEATEN HIM MYSELF! HOW A SHITTY QUIRKLESS LIKE YOU TRY TO PITY ME!" He said furiously while clenching his teeth, "STUPID NERD!" He turned back and stomped away angrily.

'What a tough guy…' Izuku sadly smiled, 'But he's right. I couldn't change anything but I'm still glad. Now I'll be able to focus on a more realist-"

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might suddenly appeared out of a street, in front of Izuku.

"All Might!? But were surrounded by reporters!"

" **SHAKING THEM OFF IS NOTHING FOR ME! AFTER ALL I'M ALL** -KOFF!" All Might scoffed blood as he suddenly took his real form.

He whipped the blood of his chin and went on, "Kid. I've come to apologize and revise what I said earlier. I also have a proposal."

"Without you… If I hadn't heard your story, I'd have been nothing but fake muscle and hypocrisy! So, thank you!"

Izuku didn't feel like receiving any thanks, "No… I mean it's because of me it happened. I was in your way and even though I'm quirkless I dared to ask-"

"Exactly!" The Hero exclaimed, surprising Izuku, "Off all the people present, including me, you're the one who acted, who spurred in action!"

"The best heroes out there achieve greatness when they are students," The thoughts of Izuku suddenly went back to his mother, to what she told him when he was a child, "Some of them claim 'my body moved on its own!'" Izuku's knees went weak and tears began to form in his eyes, "That's what happened back there, right?!"

"Yes!" Izuku said, trying to retain his tears.

"Then…" But he wasn't able to at those last words, "You **can** become a hero."

That was the words he wanted to hear. He didn't want to hear his mother apologizing for something she couldn't control, he wanted to hear that she had hope for him, that she believed in him. And now, his idol, All Might believes that he can be a hero, that he proved himself capable.

"And that's why I believe you're worthy of inheriting my power!"

"Huh?" Izuku raised his head, showing his crying eyes and a beginning of snot along with a perplexed expression.

"You should see your face! It's a proposal! The real work begins here, my boy!" All Might went again, "I'm asking you if you want to accept my power!"

'His power… Another one?' The boy thought, finding the moment strangely familiar.

"When people talk about it, they think of it as a 'power booster' or 'super strength' and I always avoid talking about it to journalists." All Might explained Izuku, "But in reality, my quirk is passed down like the Olympic Torch!"

"Passed down…?" 'It's almost like my hallucination…'

"Yes, and it's now your turn to have it."

"All Might's quirk has always been one of the seven great mysteries of the world and there's been an endless debate about it. There is always a new theory each day about it but he says it was passed down to him. So much the idea is unusual, no one thought about it but is something like this really by possible, after all, we don't know that much about quirks so blahblahblah-" Izuku began to mutter to himself, surprising the Pro Hero.

"You really doubt that much! Nonsense!" All Might exclaimed, stopping the boy's muttering, "Listen! I got many secrets but I never lie!" The hero showed his hand and it began to glow white, "I have the ability to transfer my power and this quirk is called **One for All**!"

"One for All…" Izuku mumbled to himself.

"The first person cultivates the power then pass it down to someone, who is going to strengthen more then pass it again. Creating then a crystalline network of power!"

"But… Why me?"

"I have been searching for a successor for a long time and I think you are worthy. Because of all the people back there, you were the most heroic of them all despite being quirkless." All Might explained with a hint of pride, "But the choice is still up to you. So, what do you say?"

'He told me his secret, he thinks that I'm worthy. Do I really have a reason to refuse? Not at all!' Izuku whipped his face, "I accept!"

All Might grinned, "I expected nothing less!"

* * *

'That day wasn't so bad after all.' Izuku stupidly smiled as he thought, 'I almost died thrice and All Might told me I can be a hero'

"I'm home!" Izuku called as he took off his shoes in the entrance of his apartment.

"Izuku you came home later than usual! everything's all right?" Inko told her son with clear worry in her voice as she appeared out of the living room. She was a plump small woman with green hair, a shade lighter than her son's. He could see that she was on the verge of crying because of his long absence.

"Don't worry mom. I just made a… detour and it took long longer than usual." Izuku told her, trying to calm her down.

"All right then, but don't make me worry like that again please." She said as she took his face in her hands.

"All right, I'm sorry Mom." Izuku hugged his mother, reassuring her with his presence.

'But there's always this…' Izuku thought of the strange vision he had when the sludge villain tried to asphyxiate him, 'It looked very much like the scene with All Might.' The boy went into his room and closed the door behind him. His room's walls were almost entirely covered by All Might's posters. On his shelf and desk were some action figures of the Number one Hero and some school books with various notes.

Izuku's day has completely tired him out, he just wanted to lay down for at least 10 minutes. He went to the usual corner where he would normally put his bag by passing in front of his bed where War was watching him pass. "Maybe I'm a sort of medium or something." Izuku chuckled as he put his bag on the floor.

"…"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Izuku jumped and fell at the sudden realization that he wasn't alone in his room.

"So, for you, I was a hallucination? After everything, I told you? That's incredibly hurtful, Midoriya." War told him with a deadpanned expression.

"Izuku! Is everything all right?!" Inko asked from behind the door, worried after having heard her son's scream.

"Y-Yeah Mom! S-Sorry I just tripped!" Izuku said with a bit of panic but tried to hide it the best way he could.

There was a silence before Inko answered, "Be careful, then!"

Izuku released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned to the strange man on his bed, "It wasn't a vision…" He muttered with a growing fear, "You are real, so, that means…"

"That you have accepted my power."

"Oh no…" "That means that I lied to All Might about being Quirkless…"

"It can't be lying if you didn't know about it." "And this isn't really a quirk either."

"I became the champion of… Sorry but what again?'"

"You became the host of the power of a Horseman. There are four Horsemen, known to be the annunciators and bringers of the Apocalypse, the end of the world."

Izuku sat on his desk chair and took a moment to observe the Horseman. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a collar in white fur, half-opened to show a big scar with stitches. His face was also scarified: with one that was passing across the bridge of his nose.

But the most important thing that right now, Izuku had in front of him someone or something that's supposed to announce the End of the World only by its presence.

"Does that mean that the world…?" Izuku was too scared to finish his question but he had to know.

"No. Don't worry the World is fine, for now." War waved off, "However, I have a mission for you."

He suddenly jumped and stood on the bed of Izuku, towering him, "I want you to bring Peace back!" He exclaimed as he pointed his finger at him.

"Huh?!"

"The Peace on this world is going to end, and at this moment, you are the one who is going to bring it back." War firmly told his Chosen one.

"Bring peace back…?" Izuku repeated and War nodded in affirmation, "Why me though? I mean, I'm sure they are people more qualified than me. And you said it yourself-"

"I believe that you got what it takes to do something like that." War cut him, "I may be the one who is going to bring war and conflicts over your world but that doesn't mean that I don't like how peaceful it is. So, since the Apocalypse won't happen anytime soon, I want it to be preserved."

There was an awkward silence as Izuku tried to realize what was happening to him. A big entity gave him a mission, an important one. At the same time, he's trying to grab on the new and brutal knowledge that there's are Horsemen of Apocalypse that exist, so, what else could exist out there?

It's something he had to ponder about later, "So… What's next?"

"Next is me telling you about the changes you may face." Izuku strangely looked at him, "Remember the sword? It's a part of my power that I put directly into your soul. Your mind and body will adapt themselves in order to host it, so, if the next days you notice some changes, it's a part of the process."

'I have a part of Horseman directly in my soul…' He thought with some apprehension.

"And you'll be able to perceive the feelings of people." The Horsemen added.

"Perceive feelings?"

"I can know when someone is angry or scared but I think that your field of possibility will be more developed than mine since you are a human."

'So that was what happened' Izuku recalled what he had felt when he tried to save Bakugo, 'It must have been All Might's feeling that I felt.'

"And I think that's it." War bluntly said.

"Wait, War-san! How do I know when the moment will come?!"

"Have a bit of trust in yourself, Kid." War annoyingly said as he stood up beside the bed, "You have a great future waiting for you, so, keep moving forward with your chin up, and don't ever lose your will to live."

Izuku jumped when he heard his mother knock on the door, "Izuku, who are you talking to?"

"No-" When he turned back, War wasn't here. He was all alone in his room as if no one has been there all this time except him. "No one, Mom…"

His life was going to become really strange from now on, and he couldn't help but thought that this was only the beginning of something way bigger.


	2. The debuts of a champion!

**Too much people!**

 **More than 50 people followed this story! You guys are crazy! Thank you!**

 **So, I give you a very long chapter to please you all!**

 **Good read!**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku has just passed one of the most awkward evenings in his life.

After coming out of his room for dinner he has been awfully silent, worrying his mother. When she asked him what was wrong, he only replied that he had a tiring day. It's not really a lie, he said to himself.

But he was feeling that she didn't really buy it but she convinced herself. How does he know? Maybe because of the sudden feeling perception he suddenly got.

He still tried to process everything that had happened to him in only one day.

Chosen by All Might to become the successor of his power and chosen by War, the Horseman of Apocalypse, to accomplish a mission.

Once dinner was over, he went to the bathroom. He undressed and entered in the shower.

The water went to his neck, coursed down the long of his back, relaxing him by appeasing muscles that had tensed themselves.

The hot water helped him to think, 'I have to meet All Might at the Takoba beach in two days. In the meantime, I can try to do some research about Him.'

Once he went out, wearing his night gear, he directly came in his room and reached for his phone. Izuku took a spare notebook, which he conserved in case the number 13 ended sooner than planned.

He set on the lights on his desk and looked for any information on Internet, and once he found something worth, he would scribe it down in the notebook.

He looked on several sites and even watched a documentary. When his eyes threaten to close themselves, he looked at the time. He has been searching and writing for nearly three hours. His mother was already asleep.

It wasn't enough for him but he didn't forget that he still had school tomorrow, he needed to have at least 6 hours of sleep to be functional.

He closed his Internet app and read through his notes. Most of the information he found were the same with only some minimal changes but he noted the most important and what he read the most often.

The four Horsemen of Apocalypse, the ones who are supposed to announce the said Apocalypse, the End of the World, and precede the arrival of Lucifer who is going to bring Hell and its inhabitants with it.

'Lucifer… The King of Hell…' Izuku gulped at the thought. 'If They exist maybe Hell exist as well…' It only increased his worries over this case. He shook his head, trying to focus back on the text.

After the Lamb of God broke the first four of the seven seals that are supposed to prevent the Apocalypse, four beings are summoned.

First comes out a white horse and its rider is supposed to carry a bow. He is Conquest, the one who shall conquer the World on its way.

Then comes out a red horse and its rider is carrying a sword. He is War, the one who shall bring conflicts among men and end Peace on the Earth.

Thirdly, comes out a black horse and its rider is carrying a pair of scale. He is Famine, the one who shall bring starvation and thirst on the World.

Finally, come out a pale horse and its rider is followed by the Hades. He is Death, and he orders the three to kill over a fourth of the Earth.

'War is the one who is supposed to end peace on Earth and make mankind fight each other' Izuku recalled why looking at the part about the red rider, 'So, why does he want me to keep it that way?' Izuku found this illogical that the incarnation of conflicts and chaos wanted to preserve peace on a world he is supposed to destroy.

'He said he chose me but can the other do that as well?' His thoughts wandered to another questions, 'Choose someone among humans to accomplish something?' For Izuku, that meant that each horseman could have different missions, different goals about the future of Earth and Mankind.

Meaning that maybe what he is supposed to do is linked to the others horsemen or their champions, if they have one. Or maybe it's something about others beings that could threaten the peace on the world, or it's mankind that is threatening itself and he is supposed to stop it…

'This is too much!' Izuku angrily rummaged through the curls in his hair, 'All Might want me to get his quirk and a… a Thing! Gives me a part of his power and turn upside down my whole comprehension of the existence!' The boy's head began to hurt at those numerous thoughts and questions.

Too exhausted and literally done for now with those researches, Izuku went in his bed. While thinking that he wasn't going to see the end of it because now his body and mind had to face changes. What kind of changes? He didn't know.

If the headache he was beginning to feel was a part of the changes, he wasn't in hurry to see what else was coming for him.

04H00

Izuku couldn't sleep. In the middle of the night, his body began to hurt from an unknown soreness. Not really unknown because after the trials of yesterday he was expecting something that would make him regret to put himself in danger. But right now, this was beyond what he was prepared to have, as if his whole body was tensing itself.

In addition to that, the headache he felt when he went to sleep didn't stop, on the contrary, it worsened. Now he was hearing a faint yet uncomfortable ringing in his ears. And his senses were beginning to play trick on him too: he was also hearing something like a light breath and seeing some little spots of light in his eyes.

Too hurting and even too tired to go back to sleep, Izuku went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the coming day.

He automatically walked to the sink where he began to groggily brush his teeth. After having spitted the rest of toothpaste, Izuku wetted his face with cold water, waking him up.

But he noticed something strange: the mirror and the sink seemed to be lower than usual. He took this moment of lucidity to silently going out of the bathroom and went directly toward a drawer where he took a meter.

He placed it on the ground and rose it until it stopped just at the limits of his hair. He looked at it and the numbers awoke him a second time. 'Yesterday I was 1 m 66… Now I'm 1 m 72…'

He fell, of shock, on the couch and stared at his living room ceiling's. 'I grew 6 centimeters. In one night!'

The headache grew and his eyes began to hurt, 'This will be very hard to explain…'

As the morning came, the headache grew more intense along with the piercing sound that threatened to make bleed his ears.

When Inko awoken and found a taller and tired Izuku in her living room, she couldn't help but worry and panic at the sudden and unnatural growth spurt of her son. It took all of the will and pain tolerance of Izuku, to calm his mother while her voice seemed to be amplified.

All morning during his breakfast, he only felt the fear in his mother, more the worry over what happened to him.

When Izuku left, he was hearing more voices coming from all the sides: below him, above him, his right, his left. He was completely surrounded in noises. He left the building with the impression that his head was going to explode and that his eyes were going to jump out their orbits.

In the streets, on the way to the middle-school, he decided to pass by the park, hoping that there wouldn't be much people. The noises were less strong but he could still hear the ringing.

'All those people feeling's… I can feel them too…' Izuku thought as he took a seat on a bench at the side of the path, 'Happiness, anger, sadness…' Recalling the image of his mother this morning, he thought with a pain, 'Fear…'

"You seem troubled." A soft voice told him, making herself heard over the others.

When he looked for the source of the voice, Izuku's eyes fell on a little woman in a wheelchair. She had long white hair and had her eyes closed.

She was caressing a small black shiba who was sleeping on her laps. She had pale slender finger which brushed slowly the hair of the little dog.

It was like she had been there the whole time but because of what was happening to him, he didn't manage to notice her. She was wearing a black dress and a grey short cape, which covered her arms and chest.

"I-It's my quirk, it allows me to… hear things but I can't turn it off." Izuku tried to explain his problem the best he could, before he trailed off, "It's like the world…"

"Began to look bigger than it was before?" The stranger followed, "More than 7 billion of people, all with incredible gifts from life. They are able to do anything as long as they have the will to do it." The woman explained almost like a poem, "Yeah, that seems pretty big." She bluntly ended.

"Can a blind lady give you an advice?" She asked as she kept her eyes closed.

She didn't wait for an answer before following, "Sometimes you just got to focus on one little thing at the time. It will just tire you out to trying to understand everything at once." The woman in black softly said, while her head was now scratching the dog's ear.

"Believe me. Sometimes, I hear so many voices without being able to understand exactly what they are trying to tell me. So, I take a big breath and try to focus on one voice at the time."

Izuku knew he had nothing to lose for at least trying. He tried to focus by closing his eyes and search for one voice in particular. The process was harder than it seemed because of the sudden focus, the voice and the ringing were noisier. "It's hard!" He said, with a great pain going through his entire head.

The woman wondered, before proposing another approach, "Imagine it like a radio whose volume is too high: you cannot turn it off but you can at least turn down the volume so, you can hear it only by being-"

"Close enough to it." Izuku cut her, understanding immediately the analogy. Normally he was too polite to cut someone when they're speaking, but in those conditions, the boy was kind of losing his mind because of the pains.

He focused one more time, but this time he had in mind the image of the radio who was at 100%. He turned it down the lowest he could, until the ringing disappeared, meaning at least 0%. But when he did, he couldn't hear anything. The birds singing, the wind blowing, everything had suddenly disappeared.

So, he tried to increase the volume at a reasonable level. He slowly rose up, until he hit 5%.

It was on but now it was too weak to hurt his head and hears. The voices were gone along with the ringing, the spots in his eyes vanished as well. The chipping birds came back, the background sounds of the wind and the water of the pond. He was able to hear and see normally again.

"Better?" The lady asked, noticing his calm.

"M-Much better, Thank you, Miss!"

"You're welcome." The shiba began to wake up on the lady's laps, moving her hand away from his head, "Could you do me a favor and push me to the train station. I have to meet a friend and I'm not someone who is supposed to be late."

"Of course!" After the great service she just did for him, Izuku wasn't able to refuse. And he wasn't going to let a handicapped blind lady by herself. He owed her this, at least.

Izuku moved behind her and began to stroll her on the park's path, toward the exit, "How about you tell me a bit more about you." She kindly asked, to make the conversation, "A young man who isn't able to control his quirk is quite disconcerting."

"There isn't that much to tell about me. I am 14, in last year of middle school and later I want to be a hero."

"A pro hero?"

"Yes. I intend to get into U.A, which is the place where All Might was taught how to be one." Izuku replied with stars in his eyes.

"Ah. All Might, a charming man apparently. I often hear about him."

"Of course, you did: He is the World Number one hero, always saving people with a smile and giving hope to people. He acts as the Symbol of Peace, allowing everyone to have someone to rely on."

They arrived at the station. At this hours of the morning, several kind of people were here, mostly office workers and students from other schools waiting for their train. A woman's voice announced the time and the hour of the next train and its destination toward a station in downtown.

"It seems that we're a bit early." The woman in the wheelchair said when she heard the announcement. "I will be okay from now."

Izuku stopped to push her, "Are you sure? I could wait with you."

"You're sweet but I don't want you to be late for school."

Izuku didn't want to comply but he knew she was right, "Alright, then. It was nice to meet you." He told her before he began to walk away, "Have a nice day."

"I wish you the same, Midoriya."

Izuku stopped walking, 'Wait…'.

He quickly turned back to see that the lady and her dog had disappeared, 'Another horseman…?!' Izuku couldn't help but clutch his chest in worry. Suddenly all the energies emerged again, provoking an overwhelming ringing in his hears and the strong headache came back. He was hearing all the people in the station, he was perceiving all of their feelings at the same time.

He remembered the radio and took a big breath. The voices volume began to lower until he heard only the habitual sound of a crowd.

Looking one last time at the station, he couldn't help but wonder if it was one Them, who was it?

Izuku went back on his way to school, now with a clearer and worried mind.

* * *

Calm…

Too calm…

The morning has passed without any problems. Except the incident with the wheelchaired lady. And this was one of the things that troubled the most Izuku, the second being the unnatural lack of activities from Bakugo Katsuki.

By lack of activities, we're speaking of anything related to bullying.

Not a single death threat, violent push, explosion too close of the face, not even a murderous glare. The explosion quirk boy was too silent. Too calm.

It worried Izuku, because if he was fine, Katsuki would have already began to threaten him about the stunt he pulled yesterday when he tried to save him.

It has been three hours since the beginning of the classes and still nothing from Bakugo. It was the hour of math and they were put to work on an exercise.

Izuku's concentration wandered off when he saw that his former childhood friend seemed to have finished before everyone else, and he was now daydreaming.

'Maybe there's a frequency for each one of the people' Izuku thought, with still the image of a radio in mind. He wanted to use this "perception" to see what was wrong with Bakugo, 'If I tried to focus on one at a time…'

Izuku increased the volume, all the voices and feelings of the other students began to ring out but he tried to concentrate only on Bakugo. The others voices became background sounds as well as the feelings which were now weaker.

'Nothing in particular… Just some anger…' Izuku wasn't too surprised about that but then he felt something that wasn't supposed to be here, 'And sadness…'

'He seems hurt… emotionally…' Izuku tried to imagine what could have make Bakugo hurt like that, then the answer came to him, 'The incident of yesterday must have hurt his pride…' Obviously, Bakugo always thought he was stronger than everyone especially than Izuku.

So, suddenly becoming a victim of a villain and having the guy he always viewed as a bug trying to save him, must have really did an effect on him.

"Midoriya, stop daydreaming and do you work!" The professor shouted at Izuku who didn't remark that she was standing right beside him.

"S-Sorry, Sensei!" Izuku snapped of his trance and quickly went back on his assignment. The entire class went into a series of snickers and silent chuckles but nothing came from Bakugo.

* * *

Takoba beach, 6 A.M

When he woke up and realized what day it was, Izuku had trouble to contain his excitement: The day of the meeting at the beach, set by All Might, to help him get One for All. He was so impatient that he broke his glass of milk just by holding it. As well as the handle of his room's door. And the entrance's one too.

Izuku even ran from his home to the beach, faster than usual. He didn't want to be late and disappoint his idol already.

Once he was near the beach, his panting alerted the number one hero, who was waiting in his muscled form, circled by a mass of dump and looking at the ocean, **"Here you are, boy!"** He greeted as he turned back to look at Izuku, **"Goodness!"** He suddenly exclaimed as he saw the boy.

"What?! Is there a problem?!" Izuku asked with panic, still panting.

" **Two days ago you didn't look so tall, my boy!"**

"I-I don't really know what happened to me, All Might!" Izuku apologetically explain, "I'm not going to be able to explain it. I'm sorry!"

" **It's quite strange indeed…"** All Might muttered.

He decided to brush it off, thinking that it was bound to happen at his age, **"My boy, if I told to come here at first, it was because when I saw you for the first time, I thought that you weren't ready to take my power!"**

"But you said I was worthy!" Izuku said as sudden tears began to form, shocked about the revelation of his hero.

" **I mean your body. From the way I'm seeing it, it's too thin and fragile to take on One for All. My quirk, binds the physical strength of many people into one!"** All Might explained him, **"Your limp-noodle body isn't suited for it."**

" **Your limbs would pop right off!"** The image of his arms and legs flying off his body, sends chills down Izuku's spine, **"We are going to strengthen it here! But this isn't all!"**

" **I did some research yesterday. This beach… Well this one section has been like this for years."**

"Something about the currents. Lot of stuffs drifts ashore. And people also dump their garbage here, even though they shouldn't…"

" **The young heroes today only want fame and glory. But being a hero is all about volunteer work!"**

" **No matter how unglamorous! Never forget that!"** All might crushed a fridge with a single palm, showing Izuku the dawn, reflecting on the ocean. Giving a beautiful scenery hidden behind the dump.

" **Let's bring back this beautiful ocean view!"**

" **This is your first step on your path to becoming a hero!"**

"My first step is to clean all this up?" Izuku repeated as he looked around at the different garbage around him.

" **Midoriya. You want to get into U.A, right?"**

"Yeah! Of course! Because you went to U.A…" Izuku clenched in chest, thinking about the possibility of becoming like All Might; "So, if I can, I definitely want to go to U.A."

" **You blind fanboy!"** All Might mocked without any hint of malice, **"But like I said it's impossible for someone who is quirkless to get into U.A. It's sad but it's the true reality."**

" **Not to mention, U.A's hero course is the toughest there is! So…."**

"I've got ten months before the entrance exam. Until then, I have to train myself and mold my body into a suitable vessel!"

" **That's what it's for!"** All Might exclaimed as he pulled out a stack of paper, **"My self-designed "Pass the test, American Dream" plan!"**

" **A training regimen to help you clean up the garbage and then some"** He explained as he handed the stack to his new pupil, **"You can chart your entire lifestyle with it!"**

"You even planned how much sleep I get…" Izuku muttered while he read the extremely detailed training.

" **To be frank it will be tough. Can you do it?!"**

"I know I have to work harder than anyone else to make it!"

" **Excellent! Then, we'll begin right away!"** The hero shouted as he took a pose and pointed at a drawer in bad shape, **"Get this drawer out of my sight!"**

Full of a new energy, Izuku went to the drawer. He knew this was going to be tough but he was ready.

Izuku gripped the drawer with both of his arms and tried to lift it. He found himself with his back arched and an unknown weight in his arms. He snapped of his trance and he saw that he was carrying the drawer with his full arms "Eh…?"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

All Might immediately deflated of shock and was back in his original form, "KID! I thought you were quirkless!" He exclaimed while spatting blood.

"I am, All Might! I swear! I don't know how I'm doing that!" Izuku shouted in panic, with the drawer still in his arms.

"A non-quirk given super-strength? Is that possible?" All Might thought aloud.

'First an unexpected transformation and now that!' In all of his life of pro hero, he has never seen someone who got this much strength at this age without a quirk, 'I've seen it in his eyes, he wasn't lying.'

'That means that for an unknown reason, he suddenly got this much strength.'

The hero grinned, with blood on the corner of his mouth, 'We didn't even begin and he's already surprising me once again!'

In a pouf of smoke, All Might took back his hero form, **"My boy! Your strange transformation is something we'll have to understand later. But right now, it represents an advantage for your training!"**

" **That's why, all the exercises the American Dream ask you to do, you'll do it three more times than written!"** All Might ordered to the boy, who had now a shocked look at this sudden and drastic change in the program.

All Might knew that what he was asking was tough, even tougher than the first regimen. But the goal of this training was to strengthen his body. And with such might, the American Dream won't be enough. He is already strong but it can be refined even more, giving a more powerful result than expected.

He knew what he was asking to the boy was madness, **'I realize this is as sudden for you as it is for me, but if you are really aiming for U.A…'**

Izuku stared at the hero, still processing about the change in the plan. Then he remembered: he had All Might behind him to train him, he had War expecting him to save the day, he had his dream to be a hero. And nothing, not even a three times tougher change would keep him from realizing his dreams!

With a spark in the eyes and a determined expression, Izuku answered firmly, "Alright, Sir!"

'… **You'll find the will to do it!'** All Might ended his thoughts, watching proudly his new pupil accepting the deal that life just threw at him.

'This strength, is this a part of the changes I was supposed to have?' Izuku wondered until he began to run with the drawer still in his arms, toward the other end of the beach, 'It will be useful!'

* * *

 **Three months later**

From All Might's point of view, the young Izuku strengthening was on a good path: He used his unnatural might to carry on his shoulders the heaviest garbage or even wreck of vehicles like cars, boats and even a half of trailer. He jogged with them on his back to the park and even had to drop some at the landfill site by himself, which was on the other side of town.

The boy sprinted when he told him to run, leaped when he told him to jump, swan when he told him to do 300 meters in crawl.

Midoriya Izuku was giving his all and even more, the future of One for All was going to be in good hands.

From Izuku's point of view, it was hellish: At the end of each day his body would burn everywhere and his limbs were almost stuck. But he knew this would happen, he wanted this to happen: that meant that it worked, that he was getting stronger each day.

Izuku decided after the first week that he would try to not only train his body but also his mind. Possessing such a power would be a waste if he didn't use it and even more if each time he used it, he would get horrible headache and pain in the ears. So, each time he was carrying something to the public dump, he would "raise the volume", just enough for him to hear, see and feel more than usual. Then he would try to raise it higher and bear the pain until he is used to it and do it again the next time.

So far, he is able to use it at 11% maximum, meaning his range of perception would be of 10 meters all around him.

But using so much energy wasn't priceless. After three weeks of over working his muscles and head, he began to bleed. Meaning that on the way home, one night, he found himself coughing blood and having red coming from his nose and ears. Plus, the puke because of the strict alimentary regime, the health of Izuku was declining but no matter how hurt and damaged he seemed to be, his will kept him upright.

All the while, he kept his grade as high as he could. The evaluations prepared him to what he was going to attempt at U.A, so, he couldn't allow himself to only have average grades. So, his mind was being tired by the training and by the school work.

They were the drawbacks of such intense training for both his mind and body.

It was going to be tough, All Might told him, he made it tougher himself, he knew the risks and bore it, finding a way to hide it to his mother and his trainer. He didn't need them to worry over him, he just needed to do more than everyone if he wanted to succeed.

* * *

 **Seven months later**

All Might went to the beach like every day, at the same hour, 06h00 A.M. As always, he was expecting to train his pupil, Midoriya Izuku, to supervise on what garbage to carry off and what kind of work-out he should do at the same time.

But he wasn't expecting that the beach, they have been working on now ten months ago, was completely clean, empty of all garbage.

'Woah… He went beyond the assignment! Incredible' His jaw slacked open and he dropped his keys without knowing it, 'Not a speck of trash left! Amazing!' The dawning sun was shining brightly on the white sand and was reflecting on the water like a thousand jewels under a new light.

His eyes went on a single, giant pile of wrecked cars, household waste and trash bags, with on it, his pupil. His back was crouched and he was panting heavily. The sweat reflected itself on his new body. A young body, now refined and strong enough to carry on the massive power of the number one hero.

All Might stared in awe at this boy who wasn't the same anymore, 'All of that in ten months, even a week before the time limit, despite having pushed you further than your limits!'

"Oh my…! Oh my…" He instantly took his muscled form, **"Goodness!"** He shouted, full of pride and joy over this magnificent spectacle.

All Might saw Izuku stumble on his pile and fell off, but he instantly jumped and grabbed him in his arms. When the boy turned his head to meet his smiling face, he exclaimed: **"Well done, my boy!"**

The hero smile was contagious as Izuku did one as well, weaker but with the same beam of pride, "I did it… I did it! All Might!"

" **Astounding! You're a real entertainer and a teen, no less!"** All Might told him as he let him stand on his own, **"In only one month you were able to entirely clean this beach!"**

" **And it seems that your body is finally ready!"** He shouted, admiring the hard work of the teen reflecting itself in his new sculpted form, **"The path forward is ever-so-lightly clearer! But you're a true-blue vessel now!"**

Izuku tired eyes went to his hands, they were rough and firm, but they were the unconditional proof of his effort, "It feels like… I cheated, though… In so many ways…" He began to cry, of joy, "Getting all this help from you All Might and those sudden changes… I've been blessed…"

' **He's wrong, this is the results of his own efforts'** The hero though before snapping out by lightly tapping the teen's back, **"But you gotta stop being a crybaby!"** Izuku whipped his eyes and All Might declared, **"Anyway, time for the award ceremony!"**

" **You know, they say there's a big difference between being born with that silver spoon and working your butt off to earn it!"** All Might proudly told Izuku, while plucking out a strand of his blond hair.

" **Take this to the heart, Kid! You've earned this, fair and square!"**

The hero showed him the hair, **"Now, eat this!"**

The boy stood silent and stared at the hair with a stupid look before replying, "Dur?!"

" **Doesn't really matter what you eat! As long as it's a part of my DNA!"**

"Not exactly how I though it would go…" Izuku took the hair and looked at it, 'At least, he's not impaling me with it.' He thought, remembering about another passage of power, more painful than this one.

Izuku put the hair in his mouth and directly tried to swallow but on its way, it scratched his throat provoking a series of rough and dry coughs from the teen. But it led to some blood he tried to retain, being spat on the boy's chin.

" **My boy, are you okay?!"** The hero asked suddenly worrying about the unexpected blood coughing, **"It must be the training. Since I asked you to do way much than planned your body must have been beyond its limits more than once."**

' **He kept this pace up for ten whole months?'** All Might thought, questioning himself on the well being of the boy, wondering if he didn't push him too much.

" **I want you to take at least two days off! Don't do anything that requires too many efforts!"** The hero ordered his pupil, as a last step of his training.

" **You are still young but we can't let you push your limits non-stop! It's not healthy"** He said, knowing full well the outcome of such behavior. Not always ending well. But he cheered up at the end and finished with a smile and a congratulatory tone, **"You deserve it, boy!"**

Izuku did as All Might told him and he would have to thank him later for that.

This morning he woke up to find that there was only one week left before the practical entrance exam of U.A, so, he decided to end this today by multiplying the work by two. Leaving the beach entirely cleaned at 6 A.M, the hour when All Might always arrive.

Izuku walked back to his home, with his head throbbing and his muscles burning. The mental training has been paying off lately: he was able to perceive further and more people without having his head hurting too much. This training also developed in him a strong passive, he discovered it when he found a way to avoid a baseball coming right at him, from behind.

'This must be thanks to the power of War san…' Izuku thought. Speaking of him, he didn't reappear since the day he told him about his new powers. Not a single time he checked on him and tried to help him understand. Someone else did try to help but vanished one minute after.

But as he walked, Izuku couldn't help but feel something… familiar. As if someone he knew was following him.

When he turned, no one was there but he could hear something sounding like… wings?

Izuku brushed it off and went back on his way to home, ready to take those two days off.

* * *

"I hope you took some rest like requested! Because today, you're going to use One for All!" All Might announced to a revigorated Izuku who had just spent the two previous day sleeping. Obviously his mother was worried when the first day at noon, her son was still in bed and he wasn't answering when she called him.

"Yes, Sir!" He readily answered his trainer.

"This beach isn't really appropriate for training a powerful quirk like this. So, I'm going to bring you to a special place." The number one told the boy, before bringing a finger to his lips, "I'm counting on your discretion."

"You can trust me, All Might!"

Izuku made the road to the place where All Might drove him. The place in itself wasn't secret because everyone could see it, and Izuku wasn't able to keep his promise when he saw the place with his own eyes.

"U-U-U-U-U… U.A!?"

"Only U.A have the facilities allowing the use of powerful quirks." All Might said as he had to lead the young Izuku by taking his wrist, through the big schoolyard, "The principal will let us use it exceptionally since U.A is preparing everything for the exams."

'Makes me think that I shouldn't forget to study as well!' Izuku recalled to himself, knowing that the writing exam were coming as well.

They both went into the Gamma gym, one of the many big facilities available for U.A staff and its students. Izuku watched in awe at every corner of the big room.

'It's here that All Might trained!' Izuku squealed inside of his head.

All Might came back with a training dummy which he place in front of the boy, "Do you have an idea about how to use One for All?" Izuku shook his head, suddenly feeling bad that he should have tried to figure it out except of sleeping.

"It's alright, my boy. In order to use it, you have to call the power deep inside of you, let it fire inside and release it with a punch." All Might tried to explain how to call the power.

Seeing that Izuku didn't seem to understand he tried to simplified it, "Or for a brief summary: you have to clench up your butt and let your heart cry out, saying **SMASH**!"

"Go ahead! Use One for All on this training dummy."

Izuku took a big breath and focused on the dummy in front of him. He clenched all of his muscles in his body even, like All Might told him to, he clenched his rear as well. That was now, he was going to see the results of his training. He cocked his right arm behind him and let One for All going through his arm which began to show big red veins and green spark. Izuku launched a fast punch toward the dummy and shouted with all of his might.

"SMMMMAAAASHHHH!"

First there was a big and powerful wind that blow up every trace of dust present in the room, blinding for a moment All Might, who couldn't see his pupil. He could hear the windows and lamps of the gym shattering and even perceived the loud sound of the cement being cracked.

When the wind stopped and the dust disappeared, the hero looked toward the dummy, just to see that it wasn't here anymore, only the foot that was keeping it upright remained, 'There is nothing left…' The cement floor in front of the boy had been fissured, so much, it looks like it could open at any moment, 'And the rest of the room…' He trailed off the wall on the other side of the gym: the wall looked like it was going to explode because of the sudden rounded form it has with the numerous cracks on it. 'Incredible…'

'This boy has a big potential!' All Might though with a big grin, still looking at the damages done by the first punch of the young Midoriya.

"It hurts…" Izuku muttered with a whine as his arm was still straight but shaking.

All Might approached him and looked at his arm. "It seems that the power of the shock is spreading through your whole arm." The arm of the boy was shaking and had some cuts on varied places. His knuckles were turning blue and his palm was lightly bleeding, "I was expecting worse but I was wrong."

"What?! You knew this would happen?" Izuku asked, completely shocked about this revelation.

"Well, yeah, kind of… But in the end, everything turned all right!" All Might timidly explained, a bit ashamed that he didn't tell him about the possible risks, "Your body's endurance is stronger than I thought."

Feeling it vibrating in his pocket, All Might pulled out his phone and answered it, "Hello? Ah, Principal… If I know the cause of this earthquake…" He looked toward Izuku before replying with an amused tone, "It must have been my pupil who just used his new power." All Might amusement faded when he looked over once again at the Gamma gym, "And you might have to call Cementoss and tell him that the Gamma gym suffered of some… Damages."

"Yeah, Mr. Principal… Yeah, I'm sorry… Bye." All Might hung up and let out a sigh, "Just in case I'll take you to Recovery Girl."

"Can I know what you made him do?" The heroine nurse asked the blond hero while she was examining the boy's arm.

"I made him use One for All…" He answered with a low tone, as if he knew he did something bad.

Recovery girl sent a glare to the hero, making him quiver for an instant before taking back her usual demeanor, "Well, his arm doesn't have serious injuries: his bones are tougher than the averages but I've seen some tearing in his muscles and even some ligaments. Not unfixable right now but you better assure you he doesn't do that again." The nurse summarized to the two before smooching the injured arm of Izuku, which in seconds healed itself.

"T-Thank you, Ma'am!" Izuku thanked her, completely amazed by the incredible power of the U.A nurse quirk.

The nurse looked at Izuku's body, "You're preparing for the entrance exams?" Recovery girl asked Izuku, who nodded in affirmation.

"Don't try to do more than you can handle. Everyone has a limit," She told him, seemingly having noticed that his body seemed to have endured a rough treatment, "And your trainer here is supposed to know this too!" She scolded All Might by pointing her cane at him.

After a long scolding from Recovery Girl, All Might and Izuku went out of the high school, "There is only five days left before the entrance exams." All Might recalled to himself, not having seen the time pass.

"Take those five days to clear your head." He told the boy, "During those last months you surprised me more than I even expected by doing everything I told you. Even if it costed your health." He said with a hint of regret, but still proud of the determination the boy had to kept up despite everything, "So, that's why I'm sure you are going to ace those exams!" He exclaimed with a big grin and a thumb up.

"You'll do great, Young Midoriya!"

* * *

"Alright! This is it!" Izuku said to himself, now that he was standing one more time in front of the opened gate of U.A. He has taken the five last days to study for the writing exam. But without forgetting to make his muscles work.

'I didn't try to test again the power of All Might…' Izuku thought with worry as he began to walk tp the entrance, 'I'll have to hope everything will be fine.'

"Move aside, Deku!" A brutal and explosive voice shouted behind Izuku. When he turned, he discovered with surprise the owner of the voice.

"Kaccahan!"

"Get out of my way or you're dead!" The blond threatened while he kept walking without slowing down.

"M-Morning! L-Let's both do our best…" Izuku tried to talk to him but in vain, as he walked by him, giving him the proper impression that he didn't care about him.

'Since that day, he didn't try to torment me anymore.' Izuku recalled as he watched Bakugo going into the facility. Since the day where he saw that he was "hurt" by the attack, he didn't try to hurt him anymore, allowing him to concentrate on his training, 'But it's not like before! Remember the last ten months!'

With a newfound will, Izuku stood right up, 'And move forward…' He walked again, determined! 'In my first steps toward becoming a hero!'

And tangled his feet… 'Figures…'

But his face never met the ground, instead he was floating in the air.

"Are you okay?"

Izuku turned toward the little voice and found by his side, a girl with a brown bob haircut, "It's my quirk. Sorry for stopping you but…" She replaced him on his feet and clapped her hands together, all while keeping a gentle smile, "It would have been a bad omen to trip and fall."

"This sure is nerve-wracking." She added, before going in, "Well, good luck to both of us!"

Izuku stood there, with no thought passing through his head or word going out of his mouth, until he snapped, 'I…' Izuku goofily smiled, 'I talked to a girl!' He thought, completely happy, despite the fact that he didn't said a word.

Inside, the presentation of the practical exam was in the auditorium of the third years. A blond man with a black leather suit went up on the scene, "Welcome to today live performance! Everybody say "HEY"!" He shouted in his micro but nobody in the room responded, leaving in an awkward silence.

"Well, that's cool!" He followed, "I'm here to present you the practical of the exam! Are you ready!?" He was met with the same awkward silence.

"It's the voice hero, Present Mic! Wow…" Izuku muttered with glee at the sight of the entertainer, "I listen to his radio show every week! It's so inspiring! Guess that all the teachers at U.A are pro heroes!" He muttered with admiration.

"Shut up." Bakugo, who was seated next to him, dryly told him.

Present Mic, went on his presentation, "This is how the test will go my listeners! You'll be experiencing ten minutes long mock cityscape maneuvers!" Behind him, a giant screen showed a plan of the exam site with the different group of examinees, going to A to G, "Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing location! OK?!"

Izuku and Katsuki looked in which group they were. Both of them were in different group.

"That's so kids from same middle school can't help each other." Bakugo concluded.

"And why consecutive I.D numbers are assigned to different locations." Izuku ended.

"I'll crush them all." Bakugo confidently affirmed but his expression darkened, "But you get to live another day."

"Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficulty levels!" The screen switched with a representation of each faux viillains and how many points they get, going to 1 to 3.

"Use your quirks to disable these faux villains and earn points! That's your goal listeners!"

"Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examinees is prohibited!" Present Mic recalled to the young examinees, hoping that no one decided to take this way.

"May I have a question?!" One of the examinee asked and stoop upright so everyone in the room could see him, "There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains, on this handout!" The examinee in question was tall and wore glasses, he had a rectangular figure, way too stiff!

"Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A, Japan's top academy!" He declared to the hero on the scene, "We're all here today in the hopes of being molded onto model heroes!"

With the same rigidness, he turned back, "And you, with the curly hair!" He shouted and pointed at Izuku, attracting all the attention on him, "You've been muttering this whole time!" The stiff student sent a somber glare to Izuku, "If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!"

"S-Sorry…" Izuku timidly said as the people around him began to snicker and have quiet laughs.

"Alright, alright, examinee 7111. Nice catch, thanks!" Present said, trying to defuse the situation, "But the fourth faux villain variety gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle!"

"Have you played Super Mario Brothers?!" The hero asked his young public, hoping they have the reference, "It's kind of like a thwomp! Only one at each site! A "gimmick" that'll rampage around on close quarters!"

"Thank you, sir. I apologize for the interruption!" The student bowed in a perfect right angle before sitting down.

"That's all from me! I'll leave my listeners with our school motto." Present Mic declared ,"The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said "True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.""

"Plus Ultra!" He added with a powerful voice before all the examinees were guided to their site.

* * *

On a roof of one of the many buildings of the exam site, two persons were present.

"Here should be good," War said as he placed a last chair, giving him a perfect seat and view of the practical exam site of U.A, where his champion is supposed to pass it. Another chair was beside his, and beside this other one, Death was in her wheelchair.

She decided to wear sunglasses and had War installed an umbrella for her because at this height, the sun was brighter and hotter than usual. Her dog was still sleeping on the floor, at her side, using the heat as an excuse to sleep more.

"Why did you make me come here? I have most important thing to do!" An angry voice called War who turned to the voice with irritation.

"Please the Apocalypse isn't for a long time, so chill a bit, Poof!" He said to a woman who had just appeared on the roof. She wore a white female suit and had short silver blond hair with a lock in the middle of her face.

War looked around her, "Where's Mimi? I thought she was with you."

"She stopped midway to grab a snack." The woman answered, with the same annoyed tone.

A smaller woman appeared from behind the tall one, "I'm here! What did I miss?" She asked while she was eating from a bag of chips.

"How about thick skull, tells us why he reunited us here?!" The white one asked, clearly getting impatient with the horseman.

War cleared his throat before proudly announcing, "Ladies! Today we are going to assist at the debut of my champion, Midoriya Izuku, in his path toward becoming a hero!" He ended with a grin and his arms pointing at the site.

"…" Death was smiling and was waving a green little flag in anticipation.

"That's all?" The tallest said, not believing that she was told to come here for such a trivial reason.

"Could be fun." The named Mimi exclaimed.

"It will be." Death followed.

The woman raised both of her arms and turned back, "I'm out of here." She said and walked away.

"Yeah, that's it, go away! After all, you're right to be jealous since you don't have a champion that can accomplish things for you." War teased, hoping to get on her nerves.

It seemed to work as she suddenly stopped and found herself in front of the horseman, towering his 1m 60 with her extra 20 cm.

"You have no idea how it will be so satisfying when your little human won't even be able to score, and you'll find yourself like the bloody damn dumb numbskull that you are!" She said, clearly fuming, "And I'm gonna enjoy seeing that self-satisfied smug wiped of your face."

"You mean," War pointed his cheeks and did the most smugly grin he could, "This one?" get her even angrier.

Not bothered by the tension, Death said, "Look like it will begin." As she noticed the examinees gathering around the entry of the site.

* * *

The site of the practice exam was, in reality, a full-sized reproduction of a city, with the sky-crappers towering the walls that encircled it.

Izuku was shaking in his tracksuit, 'Why is everyone so confident?! Aren't they nervous!? They even got equipment to match their quirk…' He thought as he looked around, all the other examinees were wearing special objects to activate their quirk.

'Maybe I should try to activate mine' Izuku thought before he focused and raised the volume, 'Soul perception, volume 20%' The sudden change provoked a small ringing in the ears of the boy, making him wince for an instant before it stabilized itself, ' It still hurts a bit at first.'

Izuku came up with this name when he did some extra research one night, during his training. Learning that what he was able to see and feel wasn't just the emotions of people, but the presence of their soul, The base of the energy of every living beings. Some mediums or special quirk users claimed being able to see them, but at this moment Izuku was now sure to put a name on it.

With his power activated, Izuku was able to see someone he knew, 'I-It's her! We're at the same site!' It was the girl who had helped him earlier when he was about to fall at the entrance, 'I have to thank her for earlier!' Izuku timidly walked to her before a large hand went on his shoulder, startling him and making stop right up.

"Why are you here? Hoping to interfere?" It was the same examinee who had scolded him earlier during the presentation. Once again, he drew all of the attention of the other on the poor Izuku who didn't know what to do to make him leave.

"And begin!" Present Mic's voice resonated through the site, attracting the attention of the group of examinees, "What's wrong? There isn't a starter in a real fight!"

Izuku felt everyone moving away, when he turned to see, the rest of the group was already leading toward the site, 'I'm already behind!' Izuku quickly ran, catching the group with his speed, 'Maybe I could…'

Izuku used the strength in his legs to increase his speed making him going faster and passed some of the examinees who were too slow.

'Alright! That's done! Now-' Izuku couldn't end his thoughts as a one pointer robot appeared next to him. Without doing it on purpose, Izuku swiftly brought his fist up and crushed what seemed to be the robot face.

The one pointer fell, too damaged to keep working. Izuku shockingly looked at the wrecked robot then at his arm, more than surprised by his strength and reflexes, "O-Okay… One point, then!" He said to himself and kept going toward the site.

Two one pointer circled him and rushed to him. Izuku jumped high, letting the two robots smash into themselves. When he went down, Izuku kicked the heads of the two on his way, destroying them and assuring him two more points.

"I'm strong enough to destroy them without One for All." Izuku quickly realized, seeing that his supernatural strength had increased to the point that he didn't need to use the quirk of All Might. He almost felt it was a waste but he remembered the words of Recovery Girl when she patched him up, 'Don't try to do more than you can handle.'

If he could get into U.A without having to hurt himself, it was worth it. He already proved that he didn't necessarily need to use One for All to destroy the robots.

Izuku, clenched his fists with a newfound determination, "Let's get those points!" And he ran again, ready to face anything that would come at him.

A massive robot with missile launcher appeared out of one of the streets. It began to shout toward a group of examinees who were too focused on smaller ones. Izuku could see by the number on its body that it was one the three pointer robots, the biggest and most dangerous.

Izuku rushed toward it before it turned its head and aimed for the young champion. The robot launched two missiles in direction of the boy; Izuku avoided the first one with a quick step side to the right and it exploded on the ground behind him. In the space of a moment, the world seemed to be going slower as he jumped on the second rocket coming right at him and used it as a springboard to get to the robot's head. Once he was on the robot, he grabbed the head and fiercely ripped it of its body.

From where he was Izuku could see a scorpion like-robot coming down of one the buildings. It was a two points robot, they were fast and strong with their mechanical tail.

Izuku was going to rush at it until an idea suddenly popped on. He took one of the missile launchers of the wreckedthree-pointerss and put it on his shoulder. As if his fingers knew perfectly how to activate it, he armed it and aimed for the robot which was still crawling down the wall. He launched one missile, which went directly on the robot's body, destroying it with a boom and making the rest falling down the wall.

With a happy smile, Izuku kept the launcher which still had three missiles available and went down to chase more points.

On his way, Izuku passed by the center of the site, where most of the examinees were grouped with most of the robots.

Some of the robots were floating and suddenly felt down with a crash. Izuku saw that it was the girl of earlier who touched them and made them floats before "releasing" them. The other robots were burned, crushed, cut by the examinees.

"Everyone is giving all!" Izuku said as he admired the show of so many powerful and different quirks. But he heard something coming fast on his right and saw two one pointers, who seemed to be ready to avenge their brothers.

Izuku noticed that they were really close and then shot a missile between them, making the explosion destroying both at once. Only two missiles left.

The champion stopped daydreaming and tried to look for bigger robots because he quickly realized that he was too far behind in points to make it. Izuku used his perception and felt numerous movement not too far from him.

He quickly went and found the source of it: some examinees were trying to take down a massive three pointer and two threatening two-pointers. The examinees seemed unable to even approach them because each time they tried to get to one of the two pointers, a missile was launched to stop them and when one was getting too close of the three pointers, one of the metal tails stroked as soon.

Izuku aimed for the biggest robot with his launcher but realized that he risked touching one of the examinees. Not having more time to think, Izuku ran toward the three robots. He used his launcher as a hammer to crush a first two pointer before turning in the air and quickly launching his launcher on the second one, activating the last two missiles at the shock and destroying it.

But Izuku realized that the three pointers had aimed at him and had already launched a missile toward him while he was mid-air. Not having other possibilities, Izuku took it directly, projecting him toward a pillar of the nearest building.

Izuku rose from a cloud of dust, with his back and front hurting.

"3 MINUTES REMAINING!" Present Mic super-voice resonated through the site.

'It doesn't hurt so bad!' Izuku though with panic at the announce of time and quickly went up. He used his perception at the maximum and was able to perceive three two pointers which were about to come out of a street.

Not having any more time to think of an approach, Izuku sprinted toward the street and met the furious robots who were walking in a single file. Izuku decided to use his head for the next move. Literally.

Izuku rushed to the first one and crushed into him without stopping his course, crushing into the second and the third. He kept running forward with a scream, destroying the three robots because of the force.

When he stopped, the three wrecked scorpions like robots were projected and they looked like a train has passed on them. Izuku's head gave him the impression of being a bell so much his crane was vibrating and hurting his brain. He used so much strength that he broke through a building and came back on the site, where he saw that there weren't many robots left.

He tried to brush the pain off and raised the volume of the perception, only to feel something weird.

"This soul… It's familiar." This was the same impression he felt a week ago. What was that?

The ground began to shake and opened itself. Before anyone could say a word, a gigantic robot filled the center of the site. Izuku remembered it was the fourth faux villain, the gimmick, the zero point. "That's way too big!" Izuku shouted to himself as he saw the massive hands of the gimmick crush the roof of one of the sky-crappers.

Unable to do anything, everyone present on the center ran away from the massive robot. It was useless to fight it and it was way too big for anyone to destroy it.

Izuku was going to do the same and try to catch his lateness-

"Oww…"

Among all the panicked voices, Izuku heard a moan of pain. He turned toward the source of the moan and found under the debris provoked by the gigantic robot, the girl who helped him earlier.

'It would have been a bad omen to trip and fall.'

The ground around Izuku shook, making stumble those who past by him before he suddenly leaped toward the monstrous robot. He aimed for the head and cocked back his right arm into a fist. He let One for All flowing through his arm, the power ripped off his sleeve and made his arm glow with red veins and green spark.

'Clench up your butt and let your heart cry out…' Izuku did as told, he let everything on his heart going in his fist.

"I'm sorry, Izuku!"

The excuses of his mother.

"What can you even do? You're useless!"

The truth of Kacchan.

"You can become a hero!"

The hope of All Might.

"Don't ever lose your will to live!"

The expectations of War-san.

"SMASH!" Izuku screamed with all of his might and punched the robot, right in the center of its head.

The impact created a massive wind which shattered the windows of all the buildings around and cleared the sky of every cloud that was present. The robot's head crushed and exploded on every part of it while it was launched through the site, crushing through other buildings on its way.

Most of the examinees passed out because of a sudden and strong energy overpowering them, coming from the energy released from the punch.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Three of four of the Horsemen of Apocalypse screamed in shock and confusion as a powerful wave of energy made them stumble on their seats.

Shakily taking off her broken shades, Death stared at the boy with wide white eyes and only muttered one word. "Wow…"

* * *

 **You liked? You want more? Go ahead, review, fav, follow.**

 **Tell me what you're thinking of it!**

 **I'm ready to take it all!**


	3. Meet a devil!

**It's been so long... And you're still here? You're brave. I took time because I just began College so, I din't have that much time to write but I finally** **finished this chapter and finally publish it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

'It's like before…' Izuku thought as the memory of his attempt of saving Bakugo came back to him. He exactly jumped in without thinking much just like then. 'No. This time…' But this time, he was able to do something, he was able to stand up and fight.

The zero-point giant robot flew through the rest of the city, ripping off skyscrapers and asphalt on its way, with its head crushed and fuming and the large metal body exploding in various places.

But gravity reminded Izuku of his actual situation, "I'm falling!" He shouted to himself, meters above the ground with it getting closer second by second. 'I jumped this high?!' He thought until he felt a throb in his right arm. When he checked it, he saw it with several cut and smoke coming out of them. But he mostly felt the sensation of burning coming form the inside and the large movements from his arm were tearing up his muscles a bit more each time.

With a cry he held his hurt limb, "It's even more painful than last time!" Tears began to form as he bit his lower lip to cover his shout of pain, "It's like my muscles are burning!"

But even this vicious pain in his arm, Izuku did not forget that he was still falling. He eyed at the ground, 'My body should be strong enough to not kill me in the fall but this is going to hurt like hell!' He thought, knowing now full well that his body was tough but not too much either. Then, Izuku thought about the way All Might always landed with one of technique, the Detroit Smash, and thought about doing the same, 'If I try a Detroit Smash I might hurt my left arm but it'll still work!'

But he received, literally speaking, a slap to the face which and heard the sound of something snapping before his fall suddenly stopped, leaving him centimeters above the ground, floating. He looked above and saw, on a floating debris, that same girl he jumped to save. He understood that she was the one who slapped him and saved him spared him from a painful landing.

"Re-Release…" She said while she joined her fingers together and everything that was floating, with himself, fell on the ground. After the landing, her face turned pale and she "released" herself, cause of the overuse of her quirk.

Izuku lifted his head and looked at the girl who just stopped his fall, 'I'm saved… She saved me…' Seeing that she didn't seem to be seriously injured, he stood up on his hurt legs.

"One more… Just one more point!" He told himself, trying to get the adrenaline running again and gain more points to pass.

That what he decided until he was stopped…

"IT'S ALL OVER!" The super voice of Present Mic announced across all the site the end of the timer, the end of the practical exam.

Hearing this, Izuku's hopes suddenly crushed in his mind and all the stamina he tried to recover suddenly faded. He stood still until his legs finally give in, making him fall on his knees, with the thought of having failed the practical exam of U.A

Meanwhile, all the other examinees were staring at him, astounded by what just happen, "What was that?"

"This guy…"

"Must be a strength enhancing quirk but that was something else."

"But with a quirk like that, how does he get to be such a scaredy-cat?"

"Maybe it's an act?"

"Either way, he's something special."

But one of them had different thoughts, 'That's not it…' Tenya Iida, the examinee 1711, wondered 'Weren't they watching?' His gaze trailed to the girl, on the robot debris, 'He jumped to save that girl.'

'There was a lot to consider: the remaining time, his own safety, what he needed to pass…' He recalled how he firstly saw him running away, then jumping toward the monstrous machine without giving it more thoughts, 'But he didn't hesitate, he jumped right in.'

'If it weren't an exam, I would have done the same!' He told himself, 'The exam… Of course! Could it be…?' At this sudden realization, the face of the examinee began to form a clear frustration. Not only for not having been able to see the hidden meaning of the exam but also because since he witnessed this boy punch the robot, his legs couldn't stop shaking.

All around the exam site, were people who suddenly passed out or suddenly felt a heavy pressure on them, as if the air suddenly grew denser. Some were having trouble staying up and let themselves fall on their rear.

When the end of the exam was announced, Recovery Girl checked on everyone on her way through the site. She's the reason why U.A exams are so violent, she can always fix the examinees.

When she approached the fallen Izuku, "So, your quirk did this to you…" She looked at his arm and saw the damages: it had several small cuts from where vapor seemed to come out. At first sight, he seemed to have hurt himself the same way he did last week but the smoke is completely new, and his arm was also pinker than usual. As if someone threw boiled water on it.

'That's more serious than last time.' She thought. The nurse then kissed his arm and his body began to heal up but at the contact, her hypothesis was right: His body's temperature had drastically increased.

"Go take some rest and put some ice on that arm." She told him before leaving, thinking about how much power this boy will gain and if later, he will be able to contain it. "Is anyone else's hurt?"

* * *

One week later, Midoriya residence.

"Izuku? Izuku?!" Inko called her son, who has just spaced out in the middle of the dinner, "Are you okay?! Stop smiling at the fish!"

"A-Ah! Sorry, mom!" The boy excused himself and quickly ended eating up the fish he was staring.

The reason of this blackout wasn't trivial, it was even the fifth or sixth time he did it since last week.

While his mother was taking out the dishes, Izuku didn't wait for spacing out once again with a hand exerciser which he was working on unconsciously, 'I should have passed barely the written part but my weak score during the practical makes it completely pointless…' He went for his phone, only to see no new notifications. Like in the past week, 'And since the day of the test, All Might hasn't contacted me.'

'I never told Mom about All Might or the Horsemen. I have to keep those secrets otherwise she will think I'm going crazy.'

Izuku dropped his hand exerciser and took a dumbbell at his feet, 'All Might. I don't know what you saw in me. I'm sorry.' He clutched the dumbbell, bending the bar with his fingers, 'War-san. I won't be able to bring the Peace if I can't even get a proper note during a practice exam.'

'But I did what I thought was right…'

"Izuku!" Inko called in the hallway before running and falling in front of him, an envelope in her hand. "The letter…! It's here!"

Izuku took the letter with apprehension. He has surely failed and this letter would only serve to prove it. He already knows the result.

So why is he hoping?

Izuku went into his room, to get the privacy he needed depending of the reaction he will have once he opens it. After a moment of just staring at it and fearing the worst, Izuku ripped it open, a small device came out and activated itself.

A light came out from the device, an image began to form, " **This is a projection!"** The strong voice of a projection of All Might resonated in the room.

The envelope is from U.A but why is it All Might who is on? **"It's been a while. There been much to deliberate on."** He bows to the camera, **"Apologies!"**

" **I'm in town for one reason only. I've come to teach at U.A".** Now, this explain that. Izuku was surprised indeed but deep down he had a little doubt about this. It finally explained how he could use the facilities of U.A so easily.

" **Even if you passed the written exam, getting only 18 points on the practical naturally results in failure."** The projection told him with a dry tone. Izuku knew it already, it was obvious he failed.

In frustration he clenched his fist and was ready to cry…

" **But that's not the end of the story!"** All Might followed, surprising one more time Izuku, **"Please, watch the screen!"** He turned on a tv that was behind him and the projection switched to what was on the tv.

It was filming the entrance of the exam of U.A, "Excuse me." The camera went on a middle-schoolgirl, the same that Midoriya saved during the exam.

" **She came to see us right after the test! Why, you ask?! Stay tuned!"**

"Hum, that curly haired boy… with freckles…" She began to described with hand gestures to Present Mic, "You know the one…? He's really plain looking." She ended her description with an embarrassed face.

'That's me!' Izuku immediately understood at the mention of his plainness.

"Can you give him some of the points I earned?" She asked the voice hero with hope.

Izuku's heart stopped beating before going again, on a faster rhythm as his face showed clear shock. Did he hear it right? He didn't know, he could only keep watching.

"At the end, he was saying "just one more point!" I heard him, that means he didn't get enough points, right…?" She kept going. All of those painful memories suddenly emerged: when he was considered useless and he was beginning to believe it…

"At least however many points he gave up trying to save me…!" Those memories that reminded him that he would never be able to do anything. He would never be able…

" **You've acquired your quirk. And you've moved people with your actions."**

To save anyone.

"That boy…He saved me!" The girl ended, with a pleading look toward Present Mic, on which the camera paused.

" **This exam, you see…"** Said All Might with the objective coming back on him, **"We weren't just watching for villain-based points!"**

"I'm afraid we can't give him your points… But there shouldn't be a need for it my little listener." Present Mic answered while patting the girl's head.

" **A hero course who reject those who do the right thing… Is no hero course at all! You think this is all for the cameras?! Think what you want! In this life, you risk your life and put your money where your mouth is!"**

" **Rescue Points were also a factor here!"** The number one announced, **"Another fundamental way for U.A to evaluate you!"**

" **Sixty points for Midoriya Izuku! Putting you right at the first place! And while we're at it, plus 45 for Uraraka Ochaco!"**

" **You're in."** Izuku began to cry, **"Come now, Midoriya."** As All Might offered his hand to officially welcome the boy, **"This will be your Hero Academy!"** The projection ended on those words, leaving Izuku, crying of joy in his room.

"Yeaaah!" Izuku shouted of joy, throwing out his arms in the air with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeaaah! You're in!" War imitated him with the same goofy smile, showing his perfectly sharp shaped teeth.

"WAAAAHHH!" Izuku fell off with a shout, before standing up, completely confused and surprised at the apparition of the Horseman, "War-san! Where were you all this time!?"

"Oh, you know: Traveling around the world, eating the local specialties and making sure that mankind doesn't go overboard with violence so you don't disappear because of yourselves."

"Anyway! Congratulation, champ!" He tapped the boy in the back, almost breaking something, "This represents a major step in the accomplishment of your mission!"

Izuku popped his back before facing the horseman, "It's also thanks to you that I got my chance. So, thank you War-san!"

War's smile began to fade away when he heard the unexpected thanks from this boy. He had no intentions of making him a hero and yet he's thanking him for that.

He may have cursed him with this power and here he was, smiling and thanking the bringer of the Apocalypse.

War found back a weaker grin, "Your mother is waiting for you." He said as he pointed the door where, behind, Inko Midoriya who was impatiently waiting for her son to come out, "Go enjoy your victory. You deserve it."

Izuku nodded and ran to his door but before opening it he threw a last glance behind him. He was gone, as always.

The boy opened his door and greeted his worried mother with a happy, "I got in!"

"Oh! My baby! I'm so proud of you!"

* * *

Later on that same night, as a sign from Providence, Izuku received a message from Al Might, asking him to meet him at the beach.

Once his mother went to sleep, he quickly and silently went out then ran fast to the place where he trained for ten months straight to pass the exam.

At first, he wanted to take the train but running seemed more appealing. When he had the beach in sight, the light of the moon and its reflection on the water revealed a tall shadow waiting for him on the sand. Recognizing the shadow, Izuku called "All Might!"

Surprised by the voice of his student, the hero turned and shouted with blood coming out of his mouth, "Who's that!?"

"All Might!? Where?" a near couple called, wanting to see the famous hero.

"Repeat after me 'Just my eyes playing trick on me'" All Might whispered.

"Just my eyes playing trick on me!" Izuku quickly shouted to the couple, who stopped their excitation and fell silent.

Once the calm came back, All Might held up his hand, "Congrats on passing." Izuku high-fived him in return, "You should know that I haven't told the school about our relationship. You seem like the type who'd worry about favoritism…"

"So, you're a teacher at U.A, All Might? That was a shocker! That's why we're meeting here, I get it!" Izuku excitedly said, "Even though your office is located in Tokyo's Minato ward, Roppongi 6-12-"

"Stop it." All Might ordered, stopping the flux of very detailed information about him.

The adult followed, "I couldn't tell anyone until the school made it a public knowledge. I figured I could take the job at U.A while searching for my successor."

For a successor… Izuku looked at his hands, remembering the painful sensation of his flesh earing up and his bones breaking up, "Even if it was only the second time, One for All damaged my body even more than when I first tried." What kind of successor is he if he can't even handle the power he was given? "I really can't wield it…"

"It's only the second time, you'll have time to make this power yours." All Might picked up a soda can on the sand. Even after the big cleaning, some people can't stop littering, "And once you figure out how to regulate the power… You can put as much as your body can handle." He explained his pupil, "The more you temper your vessel, the more you can control the power."

He transformed into his buffed form and crush the can, " **Like this**!" But the couple of earlier had spotted the big guy, " **Oh, crap!** " Not really wanting to meddle with fans right now, Izuku and his idol ran away as fast as they could from the beach.

After this short meeting between them, were encouragements and advices were exchanged, Izuku and All Might parted ways.

* * *

On his way back, the boy decided to simply walk. Walking always helped him to think and after what his trainer just told him, he needed to think of how he would get better at controlling his quirk. And maybe, mix it with War-san gift. Speaking of…

Why did he reappear now? Is there something happening? Maybe he forgot to tell Izuku something. Maybe something big is coming…

It appeared behind Izuku. It's following him and it's big. It emits an awful aura giving Izuku goosebumps and making his heart beating furiously. He was shaking and didn't even notice that he stopped walking of fear.

"Something is coming…" He whispered to himself. It was approaching closer and closer, the sensation grew stronger. He took all of the courage and madness in himself to turn back and look at the shadowed street behind him. "What is this?"

Out of the darkness, resonated light steps, which echoed in the ears of Izuku with all of his senses in alert. Two big and bright yellow eyes shone in the dark, gazing at him, right through his soul.

Those were not human eyes. Even though, Izuku knew a lot of quirk that affected directly the eyes of the user, these eyes weren't the effect of a quirk. They showed too much malice to be the ones of a normal person.

The eyes began to move out of the darkness, revealing an adolescent wearing a typical middle schoolgirl uniform. 'A girl…?' He thought as the follower revealed herself.

She had long greenish hair, ending at her waist and tied in a bow. She seemed to be pretty short, shorter than him before his "transformation".

But the thing really ticking him off was her eyes. 'What's with her eyes?' They displayed something evil, malicious, manipulative. They were completed with a creepy grin which also seemed out of character.

She kept staring at him until she spoke, with a small and unnatural voice, "Hello there."

In the sound of it, Izuku understood, 'Something's not right…' He couldn't tell what and why but he would discover it, "Who are you and what do you want ?!"

"Midoriya Izuku…" She said, making her uncomfortable grin bigger, "You're not so easy to find. I've been looking for you a whole week." She narrowed a bit her topaz eyes, "I wonder why."

'It's not her who is speaking… There is something controlling her…' It was only a supposition, a strange one indeed but that was what he though. It would explain the unnatural appearance of these eyes and the creepy smile that didn't fit. Izuku activated his Perception, expecting to see the girl's soul, 'What…?!'

But what he saw instead froze his blood and bones on the spot.

"I take that you can see my true form, seeing the face you're making." She… No… It giggled with that voice that wasn't its, "Do you know who I am?"

Now completely shaking and unable to move his gaze away from the true form of the thing, Izuku stuttered, "A-And what are you?"

"Just a guy with some great plans for you, Izuku."

Izuku worries rose but he had to think about something else first, "What are you doing to this girl?!"

"Oh, her?" It questioned while looking at her hands, "I'm borrowing her body. She is quite strong but not enough to contain me much longer." It casually shrugged and said with an indifferent tone, "Meh, you do with what you have."

"W-What do you mean?"

Its grin returned, "Worrying for her now?" The yellow eyes grew brighter, "It's simple, soon her body will begin to damage itself because of me. My essence is so strong it can't be held by a random vessel."

Vessel? Essence? What is it talking about? As terrifying as it looks, Izuku had to read the "essence" of this thing and help the girl.

He focused, changed the frequence and saw, "You… You are…" He stuttered, he shook, he read the true nature of the thing controlling the girl. Why it seemed so evil, why it seems so powerful, why he knows him. He learned about it on his research about the Horsemen, it's one of the thing that only the mention makes him shiver. It's because it's…

"A demon."

"What a smart boy! Not any dull one, I'm funnier than the others." The revealed demon exclaimed, happy to see the reaction of the frightened boy.

"I-If it's really me that you want, then leave her alone and we'll talk about this!"

"There is nothing to talk about… Now." Its creepy grin changed into an arrogant smirk. "You and I will meet again, Izuku. Until then, don't die."

A thick black smoke suddenly went out of the mouth of the girl, before she fell on the floor, unconscious. The smoke stayed there for a moment, as it observed Izuku a last time before disappearing in the darkness it came from.

Once it was out of his perception, he ran to the girl and knelt near her. "Please, be okay! Please, be okay!" He put his ear near her mouth, hoping to feel her expiration, he sighed in relief when he did, "She's breathing…"

Then a moan under him. The girl was beginning to stir up and her eyes were slowly opening, "I-It's alright! It's alright!" Izuku said with a bit of panic as he helped her sitting, "It's gone! It's gone… You're safe…" Once she straightened up, he asked her, "H-How are you feeling?"

"Hungry…" She croaked.

* * *

 **Near Midnight, in a fast food.**

Izuku had to help the girl by carrying her. To avoid to raise any suspicions, he had to take the train to the center of Musutafu. They were some policemen he did avoid but it weirdly made him feel like a criminal. He couldn't bring her to his home and she was too dizzy to answer any of his questions, and he also had to give her something to eat.

And having a girl so close to him, who almost never had any sort of feminine contact, didn't make it easier to handle.

Thanks to this new way of attracting clients, most of the fast-food in Tokyo stayed open 24/7. It is not the healthier meal but it's cheaper and quicker to get than in a normal restaurant.

Izuku brought a tray of a basic menu with fries, hamburger and drink for the girl he just met. She sat in the corner of a box, resting her head on the window, "S-S-Sorry for not bringing you somewhere fancier." He excused himself while he placed the tray in front of her. Once settled, he sat in front of her.

"It's alright, I'm so hungry anything will do." She said, deadpanned, while taking the fries, "I didn't eat for an entire week."

"Uh!? Why?"

She stopped eating and her expression darkened, "This thing… Didn't let me eat while it was controlling me." Her tone didn't change but her body began to shake, "During a week I couldn't control my own body. I could only watch this thing pretend to be me in front of my family… And it suddenly disappeared without telling anyone."

"A-Are you sure you're feeling okay? Besides, hum, starving…" He awkwardly asked, 'What a stupid question! Obviously, she's not okay!' He internally reprimanded himself.

With a big breath, she stopped shaking and found back her calm, "Well, I have many questions." She looked at him straight in the eyes, "What was that and why was it coming after you?"

He debated with himself about telling the truth or no but if he tells her that it was a demon, she would find him crazy and she doesn't need to think that, "I… I don't know, I'm sorry…" He preferred to lie, it wasn't the first time or the first person he lied to but it still as bad, "Look, sorry to have brought you in there. I-I'll deal with this by myself."

"It really seems too creepy and weird for anybody to handle that on their own." She blurted out, cutting him short.

"During the time I was… trapped, I wished for any kind of help, for anyone to save me." She followed, "And you did." Her big eyes looked into his, "You're my hero today."

The face of Izuku heated-up drastically and he was redder than a tomato, "You're fuming." She commented.

"N-N-No, I-I-I'm fine…" He stuttered with embarrassment and dumb happiness mixed together.

"I mean there's smoke going out of your head." Indeed, from her point of view, a bit of what seemed to be vapor was going out of his hair. Izuku placed a hand above his head and effectively felt something hot emanating from his head. He had to look at that later.

The girl went back on eating before it got too cold, "I never asked your name." She said, as a matter of fact.

"I-I'm…" He was so embarrassed that he couldn't help to stutter and couldn't articulate until he took a big breath, "Midoriya Izuku."

"I am Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsuyu-chan."

After five minutes of silence "Maybe we should exchange numbers." She said after having finished her meal.

"What!?" Izuku responded, almost choking on his own breath.

"If something like this ever happen again, I could contact you."

"S-Sounds rational…" This answer was logical but if he was honest, he was a bit disappointed.

"Or if you ever want to hang out in a fast food again."

* * *

 **When Spring has come, the end of the holidays.**

"Izuku! Have you got your pocket tissues?!"

"Yeah."

"And your handkerchiefs?"

"Yes!" Izuku quickly put on his shoes and rushed to the entrance, "I've got it! No time. Gotta hurry…"

"Izuku!" Inko called her son, looking at him in his new uniform. The face radiating with his new confidence but mixed with the usual panic he always had. He had grown so much in less than a year, as a mother, she couldn't be happier and didn't hesitate to say it, "You look great."

He smiled and went out, "See you later!"

Izuku took the 30 minutes train to the station near the academia. Once it was in sight, he ran to find his new class, the first year A, 'Only 1 in 300 applicants get in each year. Or fewer.' After running around the corridors, he finally found an enormous door with marked 1A on it, 'Only 36 students to a grade, divided in two classes of 18.'

'It'll just be the elites from that group of examinees…' He braced himself and opened the door, 'I hope those scary guys are in the other class.'

"Remove your foot from the desk! Such an action is insulting to those who to U.A before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!" Shouted the strong voice of the same boy who passed the exam test with him and who had made look like a fool. Aka scary guy number 2.

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, extra?" Answered Bakugo Katsuki, aka Kachan, aka scary guy number 1. He had his feet on his desk as usual but this time someone was there to tell him off.

'They're both here!' Izuku screamed internally, as the thought that maybe a superior power must really hate his guts crossed his mind. Yikes!

Not seeming to forget his manners, the boy answered Bakugo, as rude as he is with him, "I'm from Soumei private academy. My name is Iida Tenya."

"Soumei?" He seemed intrigued but quickly took back his smug, "A stuck-up elitist, then? I should blow you to bits."

Obviously, he was shocked to such a provocation, "You're awful! Do you really wish to become a hero?" In his shock he noticed Izuku, still standing in the doorway.

When he saw him walking toward him, Izuku quickly regretted to not have moved away earlier, "I'm from Somei private academy-"

"I heard you before! Ah… I'm Midoriya Izuku. Pleased to meet you Iida…"

"Midoriya… You… You perceived the true nature of the practical exam." His face darkened a bit, "While I did not!" His shoulders and arms were completely straight, like a robot, "I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you were the superior candidate!"

'I didn't perceive anything…'

"Deku…" Bakugo muttered while staring at the awkward and embarrassed boy. Recalling what happened when they got the result of the entrance exams. Katsuki was mad when he found out that both of them passed the tests and were going in the same school. He tried to scare him and make sure he was the only one going to U.A. But this time he stood up to him.

Useless Deku actually stood up to him. From this moment, he knew something fishy was happening.

"Midoriya-kun?" A smaller and familiar voice called the struggling boy.

He turned and brightened with a happy smile when he saw the known face, "A-Asui-san?!"

"I told you, It's Tsuyu. I didn't know you were going to U.A."

"I didn't know about you either." Izuku looked at her from head to toes and couldn't help but blush and think, 'That uniform kind of suits her…'

"Oh! That curly hair!" Another small voice appeared behind him.

When he turned his head, he saw another one recognizable round face, 'It's that nice girl!' The same he jumped and broke his bones for during the practical exam, Uraraka Ochako, 'She's too cute in the uniform!' After that thought, he questioned himself, 'Do I like uniforms that much?'

"So, we've got our entrance ceremony and guidance session today, right?" Uraraka asked, "I wonder what our teacher will be like? I'm so nervous."

"If you're here to socialize then get out." A voice said from nowhere. But when the new students looked down, they saw a caterpillar… No, a man in yellow sleeping bag in the middle of the corridor, "This is…" He took out a box of grape juice he finished in a row and then, finished his sentence, "The hero course."

"It took you height seconds for you to quiet down." He stood up and got out of his sleeping bag, "Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?" He had a messy long black hair with bristly face. He was quite tall and wore black clothes and a strange scarf around his neck.

Despite his lazy, tired and nonchalant look, Izuku could feel that this man wasn't who he seemed, "So, he's a pro hero too…"

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you too." He pulled out of his sleeping bag a pile of several folded gym uniforms, "Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

All the other students took their uniforms and did as told by going to the sports grounds. Izuku and Tsuyu stayed behind, walking at the end of the group.

Tsuyu began to talk, "Sorry for not giving any news lately. When I came back, I learned that my family thought I ran away. And since they wouldn't believe the truth I had to tell them it was true."

Izuku felt awful to hear this, knowing that it was indirectly his fault what happened to her, "I… I'm sorry to learn that..." And he was, for real. He could have call himself but he had spent the last days looking for information about demons and why this one was looking for him especially.

He wanted to ask War but when he came back home, all he found was a paper bag with something in it for him.

"Don't be, Midoriya-kun. They decided to spent more time with me, and I loved it but because of that I couldn't have the time to call you."

Hearing this made him feel a bit better, "Then I'm happy with the way it turned out for you, Asui-san."

"Tsuyu-chan." She answered, insisting him to call her like that.

"A-Anything happened after, that?... Ts-Tsuyu-chan…" It took all the energy in his being to call a girl by her first name even if she was the one insisting on it. He had to, she was polite enough to let him.

Seeming happy, she smiled and kept on, "Well, policemen came to ask me some questions for their reports but it was weird." She placed her finger on her chin, in a thinking manner, "They had sent someone after I came back, then they sent someone the next day."

"Maybe it was just to make sure everything was alright."

"That was I thought too. But the second officer asked me strange questions. Like if I saw or smelt anything weird like sulfur or if I…" She paused in her walk, letting the group going further with Izuku standing beside her, "I have seen any black smoke."

At those words, Izuku began to worry. To worry that maybe it happened again, "And what did you say?"

"I didn't want to lie, so… I told him what I lived through but I didn't mention you." She said. She followed with a bit of worry, "Midoriya, I know I owe you but you'll have to tell me what's happening."

Izuku looked sorry, "I want to know too…"

"A test of our quirks?"

Aizawa stood in front of his new class and had just told them what he was expecting from them on this first day, "U.A is known for its 'freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well."

"Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50 meters dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training, seated toe touch." He enumerated, "You did all of this in middle school, did you? The standards no-quirk-allowed gym test."

"This country's still prohibiting quirks when calculating the average of those. It's not rational, the department of education is just procrastinating." He took a ball from his back.

"Bakugo." He called, "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters." Katsuki answered.

"Great. Now try it with your quirk." He threw him the ball, "Do whatever you need just don't leave the circle." He said as he pointed at a terrain of ball throw.

Bakugo walked in the circle. He looked at the horizon before cocking his arm and throw with all of his strength in an explosion, "DIE!"

'Die…?' Izuku blandly thought.

"It's important for us to know our limits." Aizawa looked at a little device that calculated the distance the ball was thrown, "That's the first rational step figuring out what kind of hero you'll be." He showed the score of Bakugo to the class, who were all shocked to see the number.

"705 meters? Seriously?!"

"This is awesome!"

The face of Aizawa darkened, even more, "Awesome, you say…?" This provoked the immediate silence in the group and sent a chill to all of them. Even Izuku who had confronted a real demon couldn't help but feel his skin crawl, "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here, and you think this will be fun and games?"

"Alright. The one with the lowest score across all height events will be judged hopeless…" He announced, turning on a huge table of score, "And will be expelled."

What a nice way to start at U.A…


	4. The Prodigy vs The Useless !

**I am back! So is this story! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"A demon was trying to follow me and said it was interested in me. Then there is this strange presence that I can feel sometimes, like someone watching me. But it's not That demon, I'd know about it. When I feel it, I sense something like… Colors. A big rainbow of thoughts from something which is following me for months. And That demon is surely not the only one. There might me even more looking for me as well." Izuku muttered while walking.

"Midoriya-Kun."

"Endangering the lives of other people because of me." This thought brought a wave of shame and guilt over him.

"Midoriya-Kun."

"And there is also this policeman who seemed to know about The Demon whom Asui-san talked about." This one brought worry.

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu almost shouted to the boy.

Surprised she was beside him, his face flushed in red, "Aha… S-Sorry I was m-m-mumbling to myself…"

"How often do you do that?" She asked, really concerned by the way her friend was mumbling, which in a way she found quite uncomfortable.

"M-More times that I can count…" He answered, embarrassed and trying to look away from her.

A hand went on his shoulder, surprising him, "How's your finger?" Ida asked Iuzku from behind.

"Ida! It's fine thanks to Recovery Girl!" He answered, thinking back at how the nurse hero didn't really seem happy to see him back so quickly, the first day of school on top of that.

"Aizawa Sensei sure fooled us. He made me think this is how it is at the top." Ida said, moving his hands as stiffly as board. "Our own instructor deceived us like that."

Suddenly the behavior of Ida was less intimidating to Izuku, now that he understood that he is just really serious all the time. Explaining his way of talking and moving so hung up. And his approach by behind, also made Izuku realize that even thought he can feel when anyone is coming close to him, he still can be surprised when he's not focused.

"Even if it was to test us, it wasn't very honest of him." Tsuyu added to his remark, gaining an approving nod from him.

"You three!" Someone called from behind the group, "Headed to the station? Wait up!" It was the brown-haired girl from the entrance exam, who was running to catch them.

"Ah! Infinity girl!" Ida called her.

'Infinity Girl?' Izuku thought about the surname. Then remembered of her unbelievable result during the test of their new teacher.

Tsuyu placed her finger on her chin, in a thinkable manner, "I think it's Uraraka, isn't it?" She corrected.

She stopped and presented herself to the group, "I'm Ochako Uraraka! Hum, you're Ida Tenya, Asui Tsuyu and Midoriya… Hum, Deku, right?"

"Deku?"

"During the test, that Bakugo yelled 'Damn you Deku!'." Ochako imitated with her best mad voice.

"M-My real name is Izuku… 'Deku' is just Kacchan being a bully…" Izuku shamely admitted, correcting the girl.

"Oh! Gotcha! Sorry!" Ochako excused herself, not meaning to insult him, "But 'Deku' well, it just screams 'You can do it!'" She admitted with a bright smile.

At those words and this sunny face, Izuku's will melted away and his face reddened as a fresh tomato, he replied with a dumb smile, "Deku's fine!"

"I'll keep Midoriya." Tsuyu said, surprised by the change of attitude of her friend and not really understanding him either.

"Midoriya!" Ida almost shouted, "Show a bit of backbone! It's an insult!" He scolded him, now making Izuku embarrassed of having said that, "How can you take it like that with the results you

scored today?!"

* * *

Earlier, on the sport school grounds.

"Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains… Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things." Aizawa, the new teacher of the class 1A, said to his class of newbies, "Heroes are the ones who correct all that unfairness."

"If you were hoping to spend your evening hanging out at McDonald, I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years…" He looked at them with somber eyes, making quiver some of the new high-schoolers, "U.A will run you through the wringer."

He smirked at them, "That's Plus Ultra." He pointed his finger toward the sky, "Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it."

"The demonstration is over, now it's for real." He announced the beginning of the real test. A series of eight physical event to see if those children are worthy to be students here, at U.A, and see if they have the thing to become heroes.

The first event was a 50 meters dash. As the name spoke for itself, the students had to reach a point the faster as possible while trying to use their quirk to do so.

The firsts to pass were Ida Tenya and Asui Tsuyu. When the race began, Ida rushed to the point using his quirk which seemed to be in his legs where several tubes were coming out. Tsuyu did her best to hop the faster she could after him but she wasn't able to catch him. The chronometer robot shouted 3.04 seconds for Ida and 5.58 for Asui.

Before he knew it, Izuku had to get ready to race against someone. Once settled, he turned his head to see who it was, 'It's Kacchan…' Seeing him besides him, clawing the dirt and gritting his teeth, Izuku swallowed hard. He shook his head and focused, he couldn't fail, not now.

At the moment the start was declared, Katsuki crossed his arms and placed his hands so they were facing behind him, he then shouted, "EXPLOSIVE SPEED!" Before he used his explosions to accelerate him.

Izuku was surprised by this technic and he internally recognized it as the best for this event. But he still couldn't stay behind, not this time. Izuku used all the natural strength in his legs and rapidly caught Bakugo, who for a millisecond, stopped his explosions, so much he was stunned that Deku just passed in front of him. Making him slowing down drastically as Izuku was reaching the line.

"3.22!" The robot shouted as Izuku rapidly past it and had to plant his heels in the ground to stop himself.

"4.13!" The robot shouted again as Bakugo past it without showing signs of slowing down.

"What the hell Deku?! Explain yourself!" He shouted to the boy, still propelled by his explosions and aiming for him until something came around his arms and head to stop him from going further, "What the...! This clothe… Is stiff!" He tried to reach for Izuku and light up and explosion on his face but weirdly couldn't, "And I can't… Use my quirk!"

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special alloy wire." Aizawa answered as he pulled the bandages which were restraining Bakugo, "As for your quirk, I erased it." He said as his eyes shined with a bright red and his hair was floating up.

Around his neck, were yellow googles, 'This googles… Of course!' The eyes that showed the used of the quirk, the yellow googles. It ticked in the mind of Izuku, "It's the erasure hero, Eraserhead." An underground hero who is known for always avoiding medias. His quirk is among one of the most powerful existing: Erasure, permitting Eraserhead to nullify the quirk of the person he's looking at. Making him an extremely dangerous foe to fight against.

"Stop using your quirk already, I'm getting dry eye over here." The eyes of Aizawa dry off very fast. That sucks considering how awesome is his quirk.

"I can do it without one For All… But then…" Izuku anxiously thought as he passed the next event. Grip strength.

Izuku squeezed the grip machine with all of his might. He heard something break and was worried. He looked at his machine and saw that the screen has cracked and the handle has been bent by his hand. Aizawa assumed he scored at least 1 ton. Every other students stared at Izuku, not believing the score that he realized. Even Mezo Shoji, a student with four muscled arms wasn't able to do more than 540 kg.

All those eyes on him made Izuku extremely nervous and he began to sweat profusely as his anxiety suddenly rose. He tried to think about something else to distract himself.

The rest went about the same way: he made incredible score at the standing long jump and the side-stepping events. With every eyes set on him and with some whispers he could hear because of his super hearing, Izuku felt really uncomfortable. He really thanked the skies to not have given laser eyes to Kacchan because he was sure he was glaring at him all the time. But another thought came to him, making him forget about the others.

"What's the point?" He said to himself. All Might gave him a quirk which he doesn't need to use. So, what's the point of having it and learning how to use it if he doesn't need it?

Soon, he was up for the fifth event: Throwing the ball. "For the moment, everything looks great…" He muttered. The fact that he doesn't need to use it doesn't mean that he shouldn't use it. "Let's try to regulate it here." So, he will use it anyway, "But if I use the full power on my arm it will break it." Izuku thought back at the entrance exam and the first time he tested it with All Might. "So how could I do to use it and…" He thought the faster as possible of a way to control all of that power, how control it without breaking something in his own body. Even if his endurance allowed it, he couldn't let himself get hurt each time he uses it, he'll just be an inconvenience, so… "That's it!"

Izuku took a deep breath and cocked his right arm with the ball. He threw his arm with all of his might, and at the last moment activated One for All in his index, at the moment the fingertip touched the ball and pushed it. The ball flew with a boom in the air, clearing the ground from the dirt around Izuku and destroying some clouds in its way in the sky.

Aizawa had to look at another device, one that could show a bigger number, "12,821 meters."

"A- Almost 13 Km…" A blond boy in the group of students said, shaking in front of the number showing. Other students began to whisper among themselves.

'So, that the quirk of Midoriya-kun…' Tsuyu thought, watching the sky, where the ball had disappeared.

Aizawa as well was looking at the now clear blue, 'He learned a new trick since the exam,' He thought recalling the end of the Entrance exam. Aizawa wasn't one of the judges but he was still present to have get an idea of who had potential or not. At first, the boy seemed to handle the robots until the appearance of the giant robot where he ended with his arm gravely damaged and his legs injured. His eyes drifted to the hand of the boy: his index was bruised and it twitched slightly, 'He used the full power of his quirk in his fingertip and waited for the last second.'

' **Maximizing the power while reducing the damages.'**

* * *

 _In an office at Tokyo._

At the last floor of a twenty-stories building, was an enormous office, which is almost taking the whole floor by itself. The office had a white carpet covering the whole floor of the room, on the three walls of the room, one was entirely composed of glass, giving a nice view of the city center, while the others were simply blank. "Well of course, Sir. I'm sure my society and yours will be good friend after this deal." Conquest said in her earphone as she walked in the middle of her office, the sound of her heels was muffled by the soft floor as she passed back and forth while talking in English to a foreign businessman.

Her ears peeked as she felt something coming on her way, "Would you excuse me for a second." She excused herself before putting him on standby and lifting her arm toward the window. Suddenly, one of the windows shattered as something passed through and Conquest stopped it. It was a ball and it kept rolling fast in the hand of the Horsewoman, the heat caused smoke to come of her palm until it stopped. Conquest looked at the projectile with indifference until she understood where it came from. She scowled and walked to her desk, where there was an intercom, a sophisticated office computer and beside it a family photo with four people on it. On her way she threw the ball in her basket, she activated the intercom and switched to Japanese, "Yamada-san, send the janitor to my office right away. And while you're at it, call someone to replace one of my windows." She ordered her secretary, then she loosened her red tie and took off her jacket, leaving her in her white shirt.

She retook the call on her earphone, in English, "So, where were we, Sir?"

* * *

"Yeah! That was amazing!" Ochako and exclaimed as she flexed her arm in accentuation, "You're super strong!"

"Super even seems like an euphemism!" Ida commented.

"You scored first and even seem like to have impressed Sensei." Tsuyu added.

"P-Please, stop… It's not that much…." Izuku muttered, embarrassed and trying to cover his face with his hands.

They walked together to the Train Station and took the same ride. Ochako and Ida stations were the firsts so they get out sooner, leaving only Tsuyu and Izuku alone. "Earlier… You were thinking about what I told you." Tsuyu said, surprising Izuku, "I shouldn't have. I can see it's troubling you." She frowned when she said that.

Not seeing why she would feel bad about his, Izuku retorted, "You don't have to be sorry about anything, As- Tsuyu-chan." She looked at him with surprise, "I'm… I'm just trying to figure some things in my life."

"It is that complicated?" She asked, growing more curious about Izuku's life.

"More than you would think." He answered, It was his turn to frown.

* * *

The next day.

In a hero school anyone would think that a simple English class would be boring for young apprentice hero. And they would be right, except for a green haired nerd who take every subject very seriously, hero school or not.

Until the afternoon.

" **Here I come…!"** Resonated the strong and powerful voice of All Might in the school hallway, **"Through the door like a normal person!"** He kept shouting as he showed himself by the class's entrance.

He walked to the blackboard, showing off his flashy costume. A red and yellow suit with a blue cape, the costume which was he begin his hero career. Under the admirative eyes of the students, not believing that they are going to be taught by All Might himself.

" **Hero Basic Training! The class that will put you through all sort of special training to mold you into heroes!"** The number one hero announced, presenting proudly the subject of his class.

" **No time to dally. Today's activity is…"** He shouted as he pulled out a card, written on it… **"Battle Training!"**

A chorus of excitement echoed through the class at those words. Katsuki seemed really happy to hear that he could legally beat up other students with his quirk but Izuku didn't seem so cheerful to take part of this class, even if All Might was the one teaching it.

" **And for that, you'll need these!"** All Might pulled out a command and activated it, opening one of the wall of the classroom from where several cases went out, showing several numbers, **"In accordance with the "Quirk Registry" and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted…"**

"Our costumes! Yeah!" The students cheerfully exclaimed.

" **After you change, come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!"** All Might told his students before flashing off to the Ground Beta.

" **Looking good is very important, ladies and gentlemen!" "Look alive, now! Because from today on you're all heroes!"**

* * *

It was some weeks before the beginning of classes and Izuku had to fill out so informations about him. Fearing what might happen if he had to fill the quirk information, he called All Might to look for advice and information.

"Hey, Izuku." Inko called, surprising Izuku who hung up his phone immediately, regretting it and thinking of calling back later, he turned to his mother, "Congratulation on getting in!" She said as she presented a green clothe to her boy, "This may be too soon but…"

"A jumpsuit?" Izuku said, stunned at what his mother was showing him: a handmade jumpsuit, a hero suit.

"I realize it's not the coolest costume out here." She said, with a sad tone, "One time, when you fell asleep while studying, I noticed your open notebook."

"I…" She brought the suit to her mouth, trying to gain the courage to speak, "I said something awful to you… I've always regretted that." She said, regretting what she told her little boy when he learned that he was quirkless, "Back then I just gave up on you. But you never quitted, Izuku. You kept chasing your dreams."

"I'm sorry, Izuku." Inko excused herself, for all those years where she had lost hope for her son to be a hero like he wanted. But now, everything was different, "So, now I'll be cheering on you with everything I got."

* * *

'This jumpsuit symbolizes my mom's love.' Izuku muttered as he admired himself in a mirror in the locker, 'Who cares if it's not efficient or cutting-edge. How could I possibly wear anything else?' His eyes drifted to another piece of clothing on the bench. "And then we have…"

* * *

Izuku recalled how he got that other clothe: It was after he met All Might on the beach and after he found Tsuyu-chan and helped her get home. He went back to his apartment discretely, "War-san?" He called quietly when he entered his room, hoping to not get surprised once again, "He really left…" He whispered to himself, quietly closing the door of his room. He switched on the light and saw a paper bag on his bed, "What's that?"

On the bag was a little note, quickly written with one of Izuku's pencil and one of his paper sheet. He took it and read what seemed to be a note of War-san.

 _I was here earlier to give you this but I didn't really have the time to do so. I let it here in this bag, you can keep it._

 _The bag, I meant the bag and what's in it too._

 _For having literally blew out her mind, Death insisted you deserved something for your first heroic act during the Entrance Exam, when you saved Uraraka Ochaco._

 _Wear it as a reminder of your mission and for what you fight for._

 _W._

Izuku took the bag and pulled out what it contained. It was a black leather jacket, with white fur around the collar, "It looks exactly like War-san's…" Izuku remarked, clearly seeing the resemblance between the two clothes. The only differences are that the one of Izuku is cut at the middle of the waist, making it shorter than War's and more practical. And in the inside of the jacket was a pentagram in a circle of what seemed to be fire.

"What is this symbol?" The boy asked himself. Even if it not really known, a pentagram must not be really appreciated by the public. Fortunately, it's in the inside of the jacket, "Maybe I could wear it on my first suit…"

* * *

Izuku went out last of the locker room. He was wearing his hero suit: The green jumpsuit his mother made for him with kneepads and protection for his elbows, and over it the black leather jacket of War. Complemented with a mask looking like a smile and a hood giving him the same look as All Might, all with his big red shoes.

" **Shall we begin, my wards?"** All Might announced as he admired his students, all in flashy and stylish costume

"Ah! Deku!" Ochako called him, "Cool costume! With the jacket and all!"

When he turned toward her, his face reddened brightly under his mask, "U-Uraraka?!" He exclaimed, stunned by her look.

"I wish I'd been more specific about on my request form…" She said, lightly blushing and scratching behind her head, "This suit's so puffy and curvy." It was indeed: a black and white tight suit showing off the natural curves of her body, plus the puffy and round look of her boots and wristbands accentuating her looks.

"Being in the hero course is the best." A smaller looking grape like student said with a thumb up.

"Midoriya." The familiar voice of Tusyu called behind him, "That's really you under that mask? I wouldn't take you for the type to wear leather jacket." She said with a finger on her chin.

"Me neither." He absently said. He was looking at her costume, all green with black boots going from mid-thigh and ending in frog form like heels, giving a good impression of her in fact long legs.

'I should stop staring… Like right now!' Izuku scolded himself for staring at his friends like that. Like any boy he'd get curious but normally he wasn't who would be staring. Why did he do that?

Since Midoriya was the last one to come out of the lockers, All Might saw him only now. He coughed a light laugh when he saw his mask and his hood, clear reference (or copy) of himself. **'Way to make it obvious!'**

"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?!" Ida asked All Might, while Izuku admired how cool his costume was like. A sort of armor with several exhaust pack on his back and his calves.

" **Nope! You'll be moving on to step two!"** He announced in response, **"Indoor antipersonnel battle training!"**

" **Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but statistically, the most heinous villains are more likely to appear indoors."** He explained, clearly showing his experience in these kinds of things, **"Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals in this hero-filled society of ours… The cleverest villains out there lurk indoors!"**

" **You'll be split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two-on-two indoor battles!"**

"So, no basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

" **Practical experience teaches you in the basics!"** He answered firmly, **"The distinction here is that you won't be fighting disposable robots."**

"What determines victory?" Yaoyozoru Momo seriously asked.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Bakugo menacingly wondered.

"Are you threatening to expel someone, like Aizawa sensei did…?" Ochako apprehensively demanded.

"How do we proceed to divide ourselves into teams?" Ida stiffly questioned.

"How fabulous is my cape?" Aoyama Yuga asked while shining literally.

" **One at a time! My quirk isn't super-hearing!"** All Might said, showing clear struggle at his first class and first day of teaching.

All Might pulled out a little note he made earlier and began to read, **"Listen up! Here's the deal: The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villain or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until the time is up."**

" **Your partner will be decided by…"** He took a little box with marked "Lots" on it, **"Drawing lots!"**

"Is that really the best way?!" Ida questioned.

"Well, pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies…" Izuku explained the reasoning behind that choice.

"I see…! I apologize for getting ahead of myself!" Ida stiffly apologized.

" **It's fine! Let's just get to it!"**

Team A: Midoriya Izuku and Uraraka Ochako

Team B: Todoroki Shouto and Shoji Mezo

Team C: Yaoyorozu Momo and Minoru Mineta

Team D: Bakugo Katsuki and Ida Tenya

Team E: Ashido Mina and Aoyama Yuga

Team F: Sato Rikido and Koda Koji

Team G: Jiro Kyoka and Kaminari Denki

Team H: Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team I: Ojiro Mashirao and Hakagure Toru

Team J: Kirishima Eijiro and Sero Hanta

"Nice! Must be fate! Let's do this!" Ochako happily exclaimed.

'Seriously! I can barely say two words to her!' Izuku thought with a great panic.

" **Moving on, first are…"** All Might pulled two balls, each with a team letter on them, **"The heroes are team A and the villains are team D!"**

Izuku will have to fight Kacchan in this first hero training. If there is a God, he really doesn't like him.

" **The villain team goes in first!"** All Might announced, **"The timer starts in five minutes, when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV!"**

" **Ida. Bakugo. You boys need to adopt the villain mind-set! This is practical experience so, go all out. Don't hold back!"** He ordered to the boys but end with a warning for them, **"Though, I will stop you if you take things too far…"**

* * *

In the room of the nuclear weapon

"Training or not, assuming the role of villain pains me…" Ida said, clearly upset to be the villain but still accepting to play his part, "So, we merely have to guard this?" He followed, speaking about a well-made paper-mache replica of an enormous missile.

"Hey." Katsuki called, not having heard a single thing of what four eyes just told him, "So, Deku has a quirk?"

"You saw this monstrous strength, no? Although, it seems to put him at great risk at some occasions." He explained to his "villain" partner, "I'll ask you to not charge straight at him." He told him, hoping to not fail their mission stupidly.

'He's been punking me the whole time?! That damned nerd!' Katsuki thought with anger rising the more he thought about it as he showed a madman grin.

* * *

Outside of the building.

"Better have to memorize these." Ochako commented as she looked at the blueprints of the building they were going to infiltrate, "There's no punishment for failure like with Aizawa sensei so, I'm not too worried." She added with a relieved smile and turned toward Izuku, who's whole body was shaking, "But you look really worried!"

Izuku tried to regain his composure, "Well, we're up against Kacchan… And Ida too…" He worriedly explained.

"Oh yeah… Bakugo's the one who bullies you, right…?" Ochako detailed, remembering what Izuku had told her yesterday when they went to the station together.

Izuku nodded, "He may be a jerk but he's amazing… With his strength, confidence, his goals and his quirk." Izuku eyes shifted, becoming more serious as he put on his mask and added, with confidence, "But I've changed… And that why I won't lose to him."

"So, you're like his fated rival or something?" Ochako amusingly asked.

Noticing how serious he just turned, Izuku flushed and excused himself, "S-Sorry I must be boring you with all this…"

"Not at all! We're a team! Come on!"

Ochako and Izuku infiltrated sneakily the building by floating to a window. Once they were in, they began to wander through the silent hallways of the building, trying to find the weapon they're supposed to secure.

In order to have a better view of the large building, Izuku focused, 'Soul Perception, 20%.' As expected, his range of view and hearing had increased, 'With this I should be able to tell where they are before they find us.'

'I still can't regulate One for All and if I use my full strength, I might kill them.' He thought, trying to find out how they are going to handle this task, 'So, we have Uraraka's Zero Gravity, my perception and strength.' With those, they should be able to handle the situation. But just in case, Izuku remembered the notes he made about indoors scenarios, especially in tight space like the corridors of this building.

Izuku and Ochaco reached a two ways corridor but Izuku felt a soul near them. He put his arm in front of Ochako, signaling her to stop.

Recognizing immediately Katsuki, Izuku warned his partner, "He's right there… Waiting for us…" He whispered to her, pointing at the left way, which was leading to another corridor, from where Bakugo was waiting, ready to jump on them once they get too close.

"How do you know?" She asked, intrigued by the confidence of her partner.

"A… An intuition…" He quickly lied. He focused on his frequence and saw what he was feeling, 'He's boiling with rage… As usual…' Meaning that his intuition of him coming straight at Izuku had high chances to be correct.

"What do we do, then?" Ochako asked, fearing what could happen if this intuition was true.

"If we show up, he will come straight at me. I'm not sure but I think he may forget you and you could go to the weapon." Izuku theorized.

"And what will you do? You'll fight him on your own?" She asked him, "You know I can't do that, it's not really… Heroic."

"We'd lose too much time sneaking past him." Izuku explained. He felt that she was not truly confident in this plan, "You'll have to trust me, Uraraka-san." He asked, looking at her straight in the eyes. She hesitated a bit before confidently nodding.

"At my cue." He told her before he went alone in direction of the ambush of Katsuki. He didn't even walked in front of it, that Kastuki already jump and aimed an explosion in direction of his head.

Izuku quickly dodged backward and shouted, "NOW!" Giving Ochako the signal to continue on her own. Meanwhile the explosion had destroyed a great part of the wall, where Izuku's head was supposed to be.

"Nice dodge, Deku!" Katsuki said with sarcasm as his right hand was fuming, "Now, I'll mess you up just enough to not be disqualified!" He said as he launched himself, ready to throw another blow.

Izuku swiftly moved to the right and grabbed the right of Kastuki before strongly pulling him and throwing him on the floor, with his back knocking against the concrete ground, 'Did he just read my moves?!' Katsuki thought, stunned of what this nerd just pulled on him.

"You always lead with a right hook!" Izuku explained as he straightened himself, "I've seen it enough to know…"

"You see, I've analyzed heroes I think are awesome in that Notebook of mine!" He continued, "The one you blew up and chunked out the window!" He recalled fiercely, "I'm not gonna be your worthless punching bag Deku forever!" He shouted with a great determination.

"I'm the Deku who always do his best!" He ended, standing proud and ready to fight back this time.

"You're sprouting all that crap… While scared out of your mind…" Bakugo said, his rage heating up, as he got back on his feet, "It pisses me off!" He shouted with vigor.

"Run, Uraraka!" Izuku shouted to the girl that didn't move, too astonished by the scene that has been played in front of her. At the order, she focused and followed the plan, running away from what seemed to be a fated duel.

Bakugo used two explosions to jump on Izuku, before throwing mid-air, a kick in direction of his head, which he blocked, "Worry about yourself!" He shouted before noticing that the nerd had placed something on his leg, 'The capture tape!' A tape given by All Might which can be used to proof the capture of the enemies.

Because of his strength, the tape of Izuku was torn off, 'I pulled too hard!' He scolded himself, then he saw Bakugo ready to strike again, 'If I know him enough, he will throw…' Izuku quickly avoided a explosion coming from the right by diving head first, 'His usual right hook!'

He quickly replaced himself and got ready to fight, 'It's time to show what I'm made of!' He thought with determination.

"Must have been fun, uh? Hiding that flashy quirk of yours?!" Katsuki said, gritting his teeth, clearly getting infuriated even more second by second, "Bring it on! I'll still crush you!" He shouted as his palms exploded and he propelled himself once again toward him.

He followed with a quick series of many punches, with supplements explosions, all directed toward Izuku's head.

At this assault, Izuku repelled and dodged his hits, the best as he could and at the same time trying to come up with a solution to beat Katsuki. His aggressivity did not show it but Izuku could feel that he got his guard up and that he would punish the slightest mistake of placement.

Katsuki suddenly shoved both of his palms in front of him, causing Izuku to jump backward to avoid the double explosion.

"Deku!" Izuku heard in his earphone.

"Uraraka! What is it?" He asked her, not leaving Katsuki out of sight.

"Ida found me. Sorry!"

"Where are you?"

"Fifth floor! Right in the center!"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" He jumped toward him aiming for his head but the nerd quickly pushed himself three meters backward, causing the hit of Katsuki to destroy the floor where he had been previously, "I'm loaded up! So, why not use it…?" He said as he stretch his shoulder, "You're mocking, Deku?"

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Izuku shouted back.

"Guessing you know this all from your stalking, but the sweat glands on my palms secretes something like nitroglycerin. That's how I make my explosions." Katsuki said with a grin as he raised his arm toward Izuku.

'Why is he telling me that…? He's preparing something…' He thought, clearly sensing something dangerous.

"Assuming they honored my design requests… This gauntlet's been storing that fluid." He grabbed what seemed to be a pin on his grenade gauntlet.

" **Bakugo. Stop it now, kid."** All Might's voice sounded from the speakers in the building, **"You're trying to kill him?!"** This question rose Izuku worries even more.

"HE WON'T DIE IF IT'S NOT A DIRECT HIT!" Katsuki shouted to the speakers as he pulled the pin.

A huge explosion came out of the gauntlet, Izuku was back at a wall, he couldn't dodge, it was too big and he was too close. He put his arms in cross in front of his face, trying to protect himself.

In a huge boom, the whole facility shook and an enormous part of the building has been blew away. Leaving only dust, fire, smoke and debris of what seemed to be four rooms that were in the explosion.

"C'MON DEKU! USE YOUR QUIRK! I WILL CRUSH YOU AT YOUR STRONGEST!" Bakugo taunted to the smoke in front of him, knowing that the boy was still in there but not really caring if he has been reduced in ashes.

Katsuki stared at the place where Izuku was standing, he trailed his eyes to the smoke and saw a shadow. Suddenly the smoke cleared out as the shadow launched itself quickly toward Katsuki, not even able to stop it. He received a hit in the mouth and was strongly pushed backward with the shadow. The shadow and himself rolled until he found himself, stunned and on the floor on his front. As for the shadow, it tried to stand up but tripped, but it used its hands to jump on Katsuki's back and tying up his hands together. The smoke cleared out, showing a panting Izuku on the blond's back, with some burn marks on his cheeks and arms, where the jacket and jumpsuit had been ripped off, as well as the mask.

"Vi… Villain… Captured!" The voice of Izuku shouted, hoping for anybody to hear it. He had an unsupportable ringing caused by the explosion in his ears, preventing him to even hear his own voice. He checked his ears, and besides blood coming out of them he noticed something else, "No… I lost my earphone…. Must have been blew by the explosion…" He tried to stand but quickly tripped and fell again. He strongly planted his fingers into a wall to have a grip and raise himself, 'I must join her… Before I pass out.' He thought, with his head aching, banging and turning. His vision was blurry but he could make out the big forms of his environment.

Unable to accept what just happened, Katsuki ripped of his bounds while shouting, "NO FUCKING WAY!" And he stood rapidly behind the febrile Deku, using his left palm to provoke an explosion in his head. This time, Izuku's body acted on his own and went behind Bakugo so quickly that it was like he teleported, and he hit him with his elbow in the boy's neck. Katsuki stood stiff with rolled up eyes then fell on the wall, not ready to get up again for a moment.

With his head aching even more because of that sudden movement and still turning, banging, ringing, Izuku used the wall as a support as he walked towards Ochako's position. Where Ida and the weapon might be located.

He barely heard, what seemed to be shouting, muffled by his ringing, coming from a room he was getting close to. He stayed by the entrance, still pushing himself against the wall and watched the scene in front of him.

"You'll never get the weapon, hero! Mwahahaha!" Ida mocked with what seemed to be his representation of a villain as he carried the weapon quickly out of reach of Ochako.

"No!" She shouted, missing once again the opportunity to grab the weapon. She put one of her fingers I her ear, activating her microphone, "Deku! Are you alright? Please, answer!" She asked for the third time after that big explosion that shook all the building.

'My ears are still ringing a bit but I can still do something.' Izuku thought as he saw Ida run to another place with the weapon in his arms. He forced his mind to work, even though it was making his headache grow, 'Read him… Read his soul…' He focused until he read Ida's future moves until he found one where he had his window of opportunity, 'Got him!'

Ida sprinted and stopped in front of the entrance, with the weapon in his arms. But he wasn't aware of Izuku presence, so, he jumped with the energy left he still had and snatched the weapon from Ida's arms. Izuku flew a bit until he was on his back and slod to the wall with the replica in paper-mache in his arms until he hit the wall stopping him. With his last bit of strength, he exclaimed, "Weapon… Secured!"

" **The hero team wiiiiins!"** All Might shouted in the speakers of the building, **"The battle end with one villain captured and one hero injured."**

Ochako quickly rushed to the boy and knelt beside him, "Deku. Are you alright? You're injured everywhere!"

"Please… Don't be so… Loud." He weakly begged as she took his right arm over her shoulders to help him get up.

With his super speed, All Might appeared in front of the students, **"Time for your grades, kids!"** He looked over the injured Midoriya and told him, **"Midoriya, I think you should go to the nurse's office."**

"No!" Izuku exclaimed, surprising his teacher. He straightened a bit but was still held by Ochako and now Ida, who had joined her, "I mean, I want to hear how I did first."

All Might seemed unsure of that but seeing how he insisted and personnaly knowing how stubborn the boy could be, he reluctantly accepted, **"If you think so but don't overdo yourself. I might have to send young Bakugo, thought. Looks like you knocked him out."**

Izuku stared at him with big round eyes, "I… I did what…?"

"You can get up?" Ida asked him.

"Yes, I'm just a bit dizzy, that's all. No need to worry over me." He said to his friends, even though without them he would actually be laying front first on the floor.

Once they arrived to the monitoring room, Midoriya was almost immediately surrounded by people.

"Midoriya! That was so cool!" A bug guy exclaimed to him.

"I'm Mina Ashido. Did you really take the blow or in fact you dodged?" Asked Maina Ashido, a girl with curly pink hair, flashy pink skin and big black eyes with yellow pupils.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima. Man, the way you jumped out and that punch! That was so wild!" Exclaimed Kirishima, a boy with spiky red hair and sharp teeth.

"What is everyone talking about….?" Ochako asked until her eyes fell on one of the monitors who recorded the explosion and clearly showing Deku taking it at point blank range, "EEHHH!?" She shouted of shock, "You took his explosion directly and you're still alive!?" She asked him amazed and worried.

Tsuyu approached him, "Are you really okay, Midoriya-kun?"

"I-I-I assure you, I-I-I'm fine!" He exclaimed embarrassed that he's making everyone worry about him, "It seems like my costume took the main damages." He said looking at his arms, completely in display and red from the burns, 'Too bad for the suit and the jacket though.' He didn't notice Tsuyu and Ochako looking at his muscular biceps and at the bit of pectorals he was unconsciously showing off.

All Might entered the office with a sad looking Bakugo, seeing him conscious filled Izuku with relief but a certain tension was still up, **'He just took an explosion in the face and he's acting like everything is fine.'** All Might though while looking at the behavior of his successor toward the other students, **'But he won a one to one against young Bakugo, so it seems normal he's feeling well.''** Young Midoriya had talked about him, how they know each other for a long time and how they didn't really get along anymore, **'No, time to think about that. I still have a class to teach.'**

" **Let's get to the analysis of the round."** All Might ordered, **"I'd say, the V.I.P in this battle was Ida."**

"Why not Midoriya or Ochako even though they won?" Tsuyu asked, truly wondering why it wouldn't be Midoriya after such a fight.

" **That's a good question! Anyone knows?"**

"I do, All Might sensei." Yaoyozoru said as she lifted her hand to answer.

"It's because they were the most able to adapt to the scenario." She began, surprising Ida himself, "From what I saw, Bakugo's every actions were motivated by an obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before sensei, using destructive attacks indoors is foolish." She explained, as Bakugo silently gritted his teeth, "Even though Midoriya seemed to act for the good by coming to help Uraraka, he put himself and Uraraka in danger after being hurt in such a violent battle. If it wasn't for the effect of surprise, he would have been a burden for Uraraka during a battle." She detailed, as Midoriya seemed really embarrassed to see his actions in that way, "As for her, even if she lost her focus halfway, she tried to take the weapon from Ida with the less she had. But a real retrieval mission would have failed at the moment she's been noticed." She analyzed, with Uraraka getting the same embarrassment, "And Ida formed an actual counter-strategy and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. He was only too unaware to react at the very end." She ended, as Ida looked very touched that someone would praise him like that.

There was a silence until All Might spoke up, **"I-I'd also add Ida was a bit stiff but yes you're correct."** He added with a thumb up, shaking a bit at the perfect explanation of this first year.

"We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't honestly cheer each other on we'll never be top heroes." She honestly huffed.

"H-Holy…" Izuku muttered, completely stunned to hear such detailed analysis. He thought that he must surely sounded like this when he mutters to himself but with way less charisma.

It was the turn of the second group, as the Team B for the Heroes and the Team I for the villains. The start has been barely announced that suddenly, the building where was guarded the weapon, entirely froze. The villains were unable to move, only leaving the heroes the weapon to retrieve.

" **Without harming his ally or the weapon, he immobilized the enemy…"** All Might explained as he watched the monitors while shaking because of the amount of ice on display.

"He's too strong!" Kirishima exclaimed, shaking as well.

'T-Terrifying…' Izuku thought, staring at the monitor where the responsible student was on, 'Shoto Todoroki. Quirk: Half-cold, Half-hot; with his right hand he freezes and the left he burns. What a strong power.' He gulped down of fear and… Excitement.

"I really think you should go to the nurse's office, Midoriya-kun." Tsuyu who has been beside him the whole time told him.

"I-I know… T-Tsuyu-chan… Just a moment…" He said not leaving his eyes off the screens.

"You'll have plenty of time to see everyone later." Tsuyu insisted. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder, drawing his attention, "Please."

Clearly seeing him worried for him, Izuku was unable to resist. His cheeks flustered and he stuttered, "A-Alright." He then asked Ida to go with him, in case he passes out. And also, because he knew that he would need support in case he has to suffer the wrath of the school's nurse.

And indeed, he got scolded for coming here for the third time even though, it's only his second school day. He ended with his arms healed by Recovery Girl quirk and bandaged to permit the arms to heal completely.

* * *

Once the end of the day rung, Izuku went to find Bakugo at the nurse's office, only to learn that he went out earlier. He rushed to the entrance of the school and found Bakugo walking out.

"Kacchan!" Izuku called him, surprisingly, he stopped walking and turned to him. He had blasé eyes and a band aid on his cheek. "I can't say much… But you should at least know this." Izuku told him, then thought, 'Do I really want to tell him…?' What would he say? A guy who said it was a Horseman of Apocalypse gave me powers?

"I got my power from someone." He finally said, "I-I can't say from who! I've not been hiding it all this time! I've received it for a purpose, that I don't know much about…!" He truly said, "So, hear me out! One day, I will make that power mine and I'll overcome you with it!"

He didn't seem convinced. No, instead he seemed really pissed, "So, you're just going to keep making a fool outta me… Right?" He gritted his teeth and shouted, "I lost to you today! As if it weren't enough… That Icy bastard! There's no way I can measure up to him either! Ponytail girl said it all, really…"

"Damnit! Damnit!" He kept shouting until he raised his head to meet Izuku's eyes, "You too Deku!" He was crying, all the while shouting his determination, "From here on! From here on, you hear me!"

"I'm… Gonna beat you all!" He turned and went back on his walk, "Enjoy you win! It'll never happen again!"

" **Bakugo!"** All Might called as he rushed behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, **"Let me tell you… That sort of self-respect is important! Without a doubt you've got the makings of a pro! From now on you just have to-"**

"Get of me, All Might!" The boy shouted, "Needless to say, I'll be a hero who surpasses even you!"

A bit surprised, the hero let go, **"Ah… I hope so…"** He watched the boy walked away before saying to himself with a sigh, **"Being a teacher, sure is tough."**

He then turned to Izuku and in his turn shouted **"You told him…!"**

Realizing his mistake and the reaction of his teacher, Izuku excused himself, "I'm sorry! I haven't even told my mom…But I just had to tell him something… I'm so sorry…" Even thought, he wasn't talking about One for All, the two subjects could have looked quite alike when you talked about them.

' **He's not the type to brag or boast, so perhaps I wasn't explicit enough…'** All Might thought as he looked at his successor, **'Guess this is a consequence of being so sincere…!'**

" **Luckily, Bakugo seemed to think you were pulling his leg… I will forgive you this time, but… Please don't tell another soul. You must be aware of the responsibility that come with this power!"** He said to the boy, **"Should the world learn of it, I have no doubt that all manner of scum would come and try to steal it away! This secret is all that prevent our society from falling into chaos."** Seeing that he looked very saddened, All Might put a hand on his shoulder, **"It's also meant to protect you. Understand?"**

The boy nodded.

* * *

 **What did you think? Tell me if you liked or not. And as for the question of the ship... I'm kind of lost because they are many that I like but I have trouble choosing. Maybe I'll make up my mind in the next chapter.**


	5. USJ'S FACE TO FACE!

"What it's like to learn from All Might?" A reporter asked, coming out of nowhere, her micro right under Izuku's nose.

"S-Sorry but I have classes." The boy apologized, feeling awkward at suddenly becoming the center of attention of a woman reporter and her cameraman.

But they weren't here for him especially. Other students were harassed by a crowd of micro and camera asking about the same thing: All Might.

It seemed that the news of the number one Hero being a teacher at UA had been leaked. Provoking a massive uproar with the medias for several days. This crowd, had been waiting for two days since the leak, attempting to interrogate any members of the school, be it students or teacher, on the teaching method of the number one.

But too bad for them, they were cut short by the security system of the school after one of the reporters tried to walk in: After her first step, the UA barrier locked down the entry as well as the whole school, preventing anyone outside of UA to enter.

But that didn't seem to impress someone in the crowd who was not a student nor a reporter…

* * *

Classes had begun. For the first years of class A, their morning started with homeroom class.

"Good work with yesterday battle training," Aizawa told them before dropping a stack of papers on his desk and addressing his students once again, "I got your grades and evaluations"

"Bakugo," he called. The boy recognized the tone of voice of his teacher: he was going to be scolded. He heard it for everyone except himself all of his life. His face darkened in expectation, "Grow up already, stop wasting your talent." Aizawa told him, in front of all of his peers to be sure to convey the message.

"Got it." Katsuki muttered in return, loud enough for the man to hear. Izuku look at him from behind, understanding that his pride has been hurt once again in less than two days.

"And Midoriya." Aizawa called once again, actually surprising the boy who jumped slightly, "It seems that you made some zeal the other day. But your recklessness can become seriously threatening if not controlled. As much for you as for others. Got it?" The hero said to him, looking him right in the eyes.

"Y-Yes sir!" Izuku responded, affirming his will to be better.

Aizawa stayed silent a moment before talking, "Now to homeroom business… Sorry for the sudden announcement but today…"

Every student suddenly feared for what they were going to hear. Another brutal pop quizz? Another physical test where you could be expelled? For real this time?!

"You'll pick a class president." Aizawa finally told them. 'Such a normal school-like thing!' They all though, surprised, relieved and suddenly excited.

In normal schools, the position of class president just entails mundane tasks, so nobody really wants to do it. But in the hero course at UA, it would mean leading the group. A position suited for a top hero in the making.

This is what the students all implicitly understood and soon every hand were raised, as well as voices, covering the class with wish of participation, future projects with the position and resume of qualities from one or another.

But a bigger voice made itself hear.

"Quiet down, everyone!" Shouted Tenya Iida. Everyone turned to him and saw the grave and serious expression on his face.

"Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility. But ambition dos not equate to ability! This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents. If this is to be a democracy, then I put forward the motion... That our leader must be chosen by election!" He says with conviction as his arm is raised in proposition.

"But Ida, we don't know each other long enough to have built any trust." Tsuyu called out to him.

"And everyone will just vote for themselves." Eijiro added.

"That's precisely why anyone who manages to earn multiple votes will be the best suited individual for the job!" Tenya reasoned, "Will you allow this, sensei?!"

Aizawa was already back in his yellow sleeping bag when he answered, "However you do it, just make it quick."

And this is how, the 1A Hero class of UA had their class president election. The students had five minutes to vote for someone. Most of them, as expected, voted for their themselves, but surprisingly, two students went on top of the voting.

"I got four votes!?" Dazingly exclaimed Izuku, unable to comprehend how this could have happened.

"Who the hell voted for Deku!?" Irritatingly shouted Katsuki, unable to comprehend how this could have happened.

"Guess we know it wasn't you." Sero Hanta mockingly remarked to him.

"Zero votes… I thought as much! This is the harsh reality of this sacred office…!" Moaned Tenya on his knees, unable to stand and shaking because of his heavy sentiment of defeat. Once again…

"Fine, so your president is Izuku Midoriya and your vice president is Momo Yaoyorozu." Aizawa announced officially, stepping out of his sleeping bag. The two new class representatives stood together in front of their class.

"So close …" Momo Yaorozu muttered a bit disappointed but still content of her new position nevertheless.

"S-S-Seriously…?" Izuku stuttered, still incapable of fully believing that he was standing there with a ton of new responsibilities suddenly coming his way. 'How I have gotten there?!' He asked himself.

* * *

The hour of lunch had come. The cafeteria of UA was big enough to accommodate all grades of students from every department at the same time. But it also meant that it could easily be heavily crowded by all those hungry teenagers.

In the midst of them was one who is thinking is life suddenly sped up.

Izuku was anxious. The new position he got this morning is occupying his mind: Class president. A post where you are supposed to have the trust of everyone you represent: a huge responsibility for someone who was has been a nobody his whole life.

His stomach ached and his head was spinning a little, "I'm just a little worried about whether or not I can really be class president…" he said while trying to eat his rice.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Tsuyu told him.

"Of course, you can." Ochako added

"Worry not." Tenya ended.

The three of them had followed Izuku and sat on the same table with him. At first it intrigued him, thinking that they were going somewhere and they were just taking the same direction as him. But he didn't say anything once they sat down with him. Might as well enjoy the company.

"Midoriya. Your grit and decisiveness in a pinch make you perfectly suited to lead us all. That's why I voted for you." Iida added to his previous comment.

'So, one of the votes was you!' Izuku thought, surprised.

"But didn't you wanna be president too, Iida? I mean you have the glasses and everything." Ochako asked. With this question, Izuku and Tsuyu understood that Ochako was a girl who could just say whatever pops in her head.

"Again, ambition and suitability are different manners," Tenya answered to her remark, "I humbly made the choice I felt was correct."

"Humbly…?" Izuku repeated the formal word, intrigued as why a simple student would just casually throw it in a sentence.

Noticing too, Ochako asked, "The way you talk… Iida… Are you a rich kid?" looking at him with big eyes.

Izuku and Tsuyu both stared at him, waiting for his answer, suddenly embarrassing him, "I-I don't like people to know about it, so I try to hide it, but…" Tenya stuttered a bit, trying to divert the attention by eating. He found back his coolness and answered, "Yes. Mine is a renowned hero family. And I am the second son."

The three other occupants of the table looked at him with stars in their eyes.

"Do you know the hero Ingenium?" Tenya asked them. Izuku immediately jumped to answer.

"Of course! He employs 65 sidekicks at his office in Tokyo! So, you're….!" Izuku began until he was interrupted by him,

"Yes. He is my brother," Tenya straightened up and said with great pride, "He leads the people with unwavering adherences to rules and regulations. A truly beloved hero! It's my admiration for my brother that's inspired y own desire to become a hero. Thought, I realize I'm not yet ready to lead anyone." He looked straight at Izuku, "As the superior candidate, it was right that the role should go to you, Midoriya!"

'So, as I have All Might as an inspiration, Iida got his brother.' Izuku though, smiling softly at their resemblance.

Out of nowhere, an extremely loud sound resonated through the entire school, making everyone in the cafeteria jump.

"The alarm!" Izuku revealed the source of the striding alert, piercing his augmented earing and provoking a violent headache.

SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS. PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. The speakers blared for the students.

"What's security level3?" Iida quickly asked one of the third years who was running by.

"It means someone's infiltrated the building! Hasn't happened in my three years here!" The third year responded before disappearing in the crowd forming in panic.

Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu were being swept away by oncoming runners. Maybe a villain had infiltrated the school? Impossible, the security system of UA is one of the best of the country. Maybe it's another demon?! It seemed highly improbable but life taught Izuku that nothing was impossible.

He had lost his friends who had been separated from him because of the panic. He could try to force himself to stand still but other students might collide in him and get hurt, since he could surely have the same effect as a wall.

As he was still being swept away, Izuku tried to guess the meaning of this alarm until he saw Tenya flying, or more like barrel rolling, over the crowd and land on the exit panel of the Cafeteria.

"EVERYONE, EVERYTHING IS FINE!" He shouted, "IT'S JUST THE PRESS! NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT!" As he said that, the students at the end of the crowd turned and saw through the window their teacher Eraserhead and Present Mic trying to contain a group of reporters who had found a way in the school, "THIS IS U.A! BEHAVE IN A WAY BEFITTING THIS GREAT INSTITUTION!" Iida ended, calming everyone present.

After this announced moment, the pressure fell down and every student went back to their previous occupation, most of them were relieved of this false alarm while others were ashamed of their behavior not worthy of future heroes.

After this event, Izuku had something to announce to his class.

"Go ahead, class president." Momo told him, giving him now the full attention of his classes.

Izuku inspired and breathed out before speaking, "We'd like to choose the other student council members!... But before that…" he looked straight at Iida who perked up at his gaze, "I believe that Ida is better suited to take my place as class president…!" The one named showed great surprise to this unforeseen proposition, "You all saw how he led everyone in that cafeteria crisis. I think he's the correct choice for the job."

"Sounds good! Iida really showed his stuff back in the cafeteria! Not that I've got anything against Midoriya!" Eijiro added, being one of the many witnesses of the coolness and quick thinking of Iida during the panic movement.

"Is that okay with you, sensei?" Izuku asked his teacher, to be sure that such procedure could be authorized.

"Whatever. Just on with it. What a waste of time." Such a passionate man…

Tenya smiled and correct his glasses before proudly standing up, "I will accept the job then!"

As Izuku walked back to his seat to let his friend take his place he couldn't help asking himself, 'I still wonder how did they manage to break in…' How did a simple group of reporters managed to break in and pass through the solid defense of U.A. There was something wrong here.

This last though brought him a chill coming out of nowhere. Whatever it was it didn't announce anything good…

* * *

When classes finished, Izuku planned to walk to his train station as usual. But when he passed by the school entrance he couldn't help but see the state of the metal gate: it seemed like something had eaten it like termites or more like it disaggregated. It seemed that the latter was the most plausible as bits of metal dust were still flying around the scene.

A quirk was used here, he was sure of it. Izuku took out his most recent notebook and began to scribbling notes on possible quirks that could do this.

As he scribbled down he began to mutter to himself, scaring away passing students. Until one of them stopped near him.

"Midoriya," he looked up when he heard his name and saw Tsuyu standing at his side.

"Tsuyu-chan, what are you still doing here?" Izuku asked as he closed his notebook.

"I was going to the train station and saw you standing alone in the middle of the entrance," she said as a matter of fact.

"I-I guess I didn't notice everyone walking out," Izuku responded, awkwardly scratching his cheek.

"How about we go together then? That's where you were heading too, right?" Tsuyu suggested him.

Izuku agreed and walked with her. It was the first time that he walked out of school with someone else. A girl nonetheless. At this thought, his walk became a bit stuck up but Tsuyu didn't seem to notice. They walked in silence to their common destination.

"I never had the time to tell you but I think your quirk look like All Might's," Tsuyu said, out of the blue.

When he heard that, Izuku almost tripped on his own feet, "W-W-What makes you say that?!" He quickly asked, wondering in panic if he has been found out.

"Well, you are extremely strong and also fast, even faster than Iida I'm sure," Tsuyu described her various observations from their first practical classes together.

"I would never assume that! "Izuku said, bringing his hands up, "And sometimes, I hurt myself when I overuse it. S-So it proves, it's not really the same," he told her, laughing awkwardly at the end.

"You're far too modest," she noted at his explanation, unfazed by his attitude, "I'm sure you would have been a good class president."

Surprised by the last comment, he asked, "How would you know?"

"Because that why I voted for you," she simply and abruptly admitted.

Izuku was almost shocked, "Y-You… You did?" he timidly asked back.

"Well, I was sure that someone who is able to keep his cool while facing a horribly creepy situation would be suited for the job," Tsuyu answered, implicitly referring to the first time the two met.

The time when a demon possessed her because it was looking for Izuku. His face darkened with a frown.

"What is it?" She asked noticing his sudden change of mood.

He hesitated before answering, "Well… Our whole relationship is based on something awful that happened to you… And that makes me… Feel… Not really legitimate to be your friend." He said ashamed and looking away.

Each time his eyes fell on her no matter the time, this night always came back to him. He vividly remembered the sensation of terror this thing brought to him when he felt its presence, as well as the reason why it was here. It was looking to meet him. Why? He didn't know and maybe he would never. But he knew that it was because of him that Tsuyu ended up as its puppet for several days.

He couldn't imagine what she had live through during this time. This is what a real nightmare must look like…

Tsuyu said nothing for a moment. She approached him and asked, "Since when are you thinking like that?"

"A moment…" Izuku answered meekly, looking back at her. He didn't notice her getting closer and his face reddened.

"I didn't decide to be friend with you because something traumatic happened to me. I became your friend because I think you're a good person," She said with the same tone she usually talked with but there was clearly a strict layer in it, "Don't ever think like that again," she ended more softly.

Izuku stared at her with his eyes stinging. He resisted and smiled at her, his face now redder than ever, "A-Alright… Tsuyu-chan."

* * *

Wednesday, 12:50 Pm

The morning classes this day passed rather quickly, then came the practical course with professor Aizawa.

"Now, for today's basic hero training," the hero in black begun, "This time, All Might, myself and one other will supervise," he announced to his class.

'This time? So, it's a special class…' Izuku thought, deducing from what his teacher said.

"Um, what are we doing exactly?" Sero asked.

"Preparing you for disaster relief, from dire to floods. It's Rescue Training!" Aizawa answered, bringing excitement to his student.

"Sounds like another rough day," Denki commented

"Right!" Mina shot back to him.

"Come on, this is what being a hero's all about! I'm all pumped out!" Eijiro exclaimed, voicing his impatience.

"Hey! I'm not done." Aizawa said while glaring, interrupting the adolescents restlessness.

"It's up to you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity," he explained while taking the remote and pointing it to the class's wall, from where several cases containing the aspirant heroes costume went out, "The training site is a bit remote, so we'll have to go by bus. That's all. Get ready."

As everyone stood up to take their costumes, Izuku stayed on his seat, thinking, 'Rescue training…', he realized that this was another opportunity to get better and to show his potential, 'This'll help me become the great hero I know I can be! I'll do my best!'

Not having received the notification that his jumpsuit was fixed, Izuku took out his gym clothes to replace them. But as he passed in front of his case, he noticed that the green light was on. It served to indicate that there was still a costume in it. Curious, he opened it, only to find the leather jacket he wore during the first hero training class.

It seemed intact, the leather had a faint fresh ashes scent to it but other than that, it was just like before, even the pentagram was still present inside. It was as if it has not been blown away and burnt by Katsuki but merely dipped in burnt coal.

Izuku was sure that the jacket did not made it out of his one on one, so how was it here? He would have had a notification from the school support if they had fixed it but it seems more like they found it after the class and put it back here.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa impatiently called from the doorframe, making the boy jump.

He quickly took it and went to the locker room. He could think about this later.

Soon, class 1A was gathering on the parking, ready to embark on the bus that would take them to their next training course.

"You're wearing your gym clothes, Deku? And your jacket? Where's the rest of your costume?" Ochako asked, wondering why he picked up this piece of his outfit in particular.

Indeed, Izuku wore his jacket over the same clothes he wore during Aizawa's fitness test. To compensate the lack of protection he added over some kneepads and another respirator. In all, he almost looked like he did in his costume.

"I didn't make it through the battle training in one piece…" Izuku explained. The ears of Katsuki must have been burning but he didn't pay any attention to it. "They only gave me back the jacket. The school support company is repairing the jumpsuit. Just got to wait for now," he explained, not even sure himself if it was the truth.

"So, you got your jacket back?" Ashido Mina asked him from behind as she touched his fur collar, "It seems that you also have good tastes," she said, while nodding proudly.

"T-Thank you…" Izuku did not know what to respond instead of that. And yes, in a way they were matching; she wore a sleeveless short jacket with a collar fur over her skin-tight suit.

"You know what we could do?" She asked suddenly, stars in her eyes, "We could form a jacket gang! What do you say, Kaminari?! Jirou?"

After hearing this, Denki's eyes seemed to shine as well, "Count me in!" The blond boy said as he struck a pose, followed by Mina, too proud of herself.

"I'm not doing that," Kyouka said, almost disdainfully to the two, without refusing or accepting her new affiliation to the just born Jacket Gang.

The students embarked in the bus. The seats at the front were made so the passengers would face each other with one row to each side of the vehicle, while the rest was composed of rows of two seats.

In order to pass time, Eijiro, seated next to Tusyu, told Izuku, "With your quirk, I'm sure you're going to kill it in this class, Midoriya. Like you did in the battle."

Embarrassed by the unexpected praise from his classmate, Izuku blushed and fumbled with his words, "I-I don't think so. I'm only good at destroying the things I touch."

"Don't say that! That kind of quirk-enhancing strength are awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it," Eijiro retorted, "Not like my hardening. I'm good in a fight, but it's really boring," he said while extending his arm, showing how his skin hardening, becoming rougher and sharper.

"I think that's pretty neat. Your quirk's more than enough to go pro," Izuku reassured, visibly very impressed with his quirk.

"Don't forget heroes also have to worry about appeal," Aoyama Yuga, "My navel laser is both strong and cool. Perfect for a pro," he boasted, seemingly while shining with glitter.

"As long as you don't blow up your own stomach," Mina added, next to him.

Aoyama's face darkened as the sudden reminder that he could die while using his own quirk.

"You want to talk about strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo," Eijiro commented, gaining the attention of Kastuki who wasn't listening but perked at his name.

"But Bakugo is so unhinged. He would never be popular," Tsuyu bluntly added. Izuku hid a sudden laugher behind a scoff.

Katsuki, outraged was not going to let this pass, "What'd you say, Frog Face?!" He threatened her.

"See," she just added, confirming her point.

"We've only started socializing and you've already made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality," Denki told him, just to make him angrier.

And it worked, "Yeah, okay, Mr. Vocabulary. How about I pound you?!"

'Kacchan's getting bullied…! Who'd have thought!' Izuku could not believe that he was witnessing such an unexpected sight in that plan of existence.

The class finally arrived to the special building they were told about.

It was an enormous facility composed of different zones to train young heroes: a flooded zone for mission in high seas or after a flood; a burnt zone for the missions happening during great fires, as well as a dry zone in case of desert expedition and so on. A place to train and learn how to adapt to any situation.

"I built this facility myself. I call it 'The Unforeseen Simulation Joint'," the hero Thirteen presented to the hero class. She was wearing a white space-suit designed puffy jacket and with it, a black helmet with white eyes, giving her a cartoonish and reassuring appearance.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen! She's a gentlewoman hero who does her best work in rescue scenarios!"

"Ooh, I love Thirteen!" Ochako squealed, visibly happy to meet one of her favorite heroes.

"Thirteen, where's All Might? I thought he was meeting us here," Aizawa asked to her cadet.

"About that, senpai…It seems he just about reached his limit during his morning commute routine," she showed three fingers to Aizawa, a code indicating that All Might had used his three hours limit for today, "he's resting in the breaking room."

"The height of irrationality," Aizawa groaned thinking about giving a piece of his mind to the number one later, "So be it. Let's get started."

"Before we do, I have one or two points… Or three… No, four," Thirteen announced to the class.

'That's a lot of points,' they all though.

"As I'm sure many of you are ware, my quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart anything," Thirteen began.

"And you've used it to save people on all sorts of disasters," Izuku chimed in.

"Indeed…" The hero nodded, "However, my power could easily kill. I've no doubt there are some among you with similar abilities," at these words, the concerned students frowned at the reminder, except Katsuki and Shoto who seemed unfazed.

"In our superpowered society, the use of quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that this system is a stable one but we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move with an uncontrollable quirk for people to die," he proceeded to show her elder, "During Aizawa's Physical Fitness test, you came to learn of your hidden potential. Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others."

"This class… Will show you a new perspective! You will learn to utilize you quirks to save lives," the hero in white exclaimed, "Your powers are not meant to inflict harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you're meant to help people,", this brought smiles and renewed determination to the students.

"That's all! I thank you for listening," Thirteen ended, bowing to the students as some of them applauded the pep talk.

"Great. First off…" Aizawa began until he perceived something in the corner of his eyes: on the center of facility, a portal appeared and from it came out a hand followed by a face, sending a nasty glare he had seen too many times, "Huddle up and don't move!" he quickly ordered to the students, "Thirteen! Protect the students!" he commanded his cadet before preparing up.

"What the heck is that? More battle robots? Like during the entrance exam?" Eijiro asked noticing the commotion happening further.

"Don't move. Those are Villains!" Aizawa shouted to his students as he put on his glasses.

The portal had already got bigger and several mean looking people went out from it. One seemed to be made of the same mater as the portal. This one was the first of the group to speak.

"Thirteen and Eraser Head it is? According to the staff schedule I received the other day, All Might is supposed to be here…"

"Of course, that whole incident was this scum's doing," Aizawa realized that they were the one provoking the incident of yesterday, using the reporters as a distraction to steal the information of today's class

"Where is he…? We've come all this way. And brought so many playmates…" A man in black said, his outfit was particular: his whole upper body was covered of severed hand, with one hiding his face, "All Might... The Symbol of Peace… Is he here?

His eyes went to the group of students, and he creepily said, "I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"

Among the malicious chatter of the group of villain newcomers, a presence was standing out, with a voice that turned Izuku's blood ice-cold, 'Where is he?! Where is he?!' A voice coming from the deepest darkness, filled with perversion and malice like no one could imagine.

The voice of a demon.

"Villains?! No way! What villains would be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes?" Eijiro asked to no one in particular, but knowing that everyone got his point.

"Sensei! Are there intruder sensors?" Momo asked Thirteen.

"Yes, of course there are…!" The hero affirmed, moving in front of the group, behind Aizawa.

Shoto looked at the group, "Are they only there or also at the main building…? Either way, if the sensors aren't working, it has to be one of their quirks that's doing it," he voiced his theory, "This place is far from the campus and they picked a time when there'd be a few people, so that's mean there not as dumb as they seem. They must have an objective, because this is a well-coordinated sneak attack."

Seemingly in accord with the boy, Aizawa ordered, "Thirteen! Begin evacuation! And try calling the school! One of these villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference."

He turned to Denki, "Kaminari! Try using your quirk to signal from here!" he ordered the blond before walking to the stairs leading to the villains.

"But sensei, you can't fight them all alone!" Izuku called out to him, "Against that many… Even you can't nullify their quirks!" he said, also knowing that there was a demon present among them and fearing the worst, "As Eraser Head, your fighting style involves erasure and a quick binding capture. Head on battle isn't…"

"No good hero is a one trick pony," The underground hero simply retorted, "Thirteen! Take care of them," he commanded one last time before leaping in the melee.

A small group of villains waited for him at the end of the stairs. One of them tried to shoot him with his fingers but was surprised to see nothing happened. Aizawa bound him and another villain at his side with his scarf and proceeded to crush the two of them together, putting their lights out.

A four armed one approached him, trying to take him one on one, thinking he had the advantage against the quirk nullification of Eraser Head. Indeed, his quirk only worked on transformative and production types but not against mutation quirk.

This didn't faze the hero who sucker punched the attacker and then crouched down to evade another punch coming from an assailant behind him. Eraser Head wrapped his scarf around the leg of the first one while in mid-air and threw him on the one he just evaded from. They crashed into each other, putting them out of the fight as well.

Eraser Head had his binding clothe floating around him, ready to attack, while surrounded by the villains. They clearly understood that they were going to have difficulty to defeat this pro hero, even if he is alone.

Izuku witnessed the prowess of the man with great admiration, 'Wow… He's amazing! He can hold his own even when outnumbered,' he looked over the group on the plaza center, 'But where is that demon?! There are too many voices…!' Because of the panic rising in the mob of villain, he couldn't find the demon who got quiet.

"This is no time to daydream! Hurry up and evacuate!" Iida called forcefully called him, he wasted no time and followed the group, leaving his teacher dealing off with the rest.

"I won't allow that," a great wall of black mist appeared and blocked the student's way, led by Thirteen. Izuku internally screamed in panic, until it took on a smallest form and almost looked like a person with two glowing eyes, "Greetings. We are The League of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but today, we've come here to U.A high school, this bastion of heroism to end the life…" The eyes of the mist shone dangerously, "Of All Might, the Symbol of Peace."

Izuku turned pale at this news. These villains were representing a real threat, if they came here, having full confidence in taking All Might's life.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today but it seems his schedule was revised?" The Mist continued, "Well, no matter. My role remains unchanged."

Eijiro and Katsuki jumped in front of the group and each attacked the mist.

"Not if we end you first. Betcha didn't see that coming!" Eijiro provoked, hardening himself in anticipation of a counter attack.

The "face" of the mist reformed itself, "That was close…" he looked at the two boys who attacked him by surprise but he didn't seem harmed in any way, "Yes, you are only students but you are the best of the best."

"No, get back! Both of you!" Thirteen shouted at the boys, afraid of what might happen.

And she was right, as the mist covered half of the group and soon everything was dark. Izuku could not react as he was enveloped in it and did not find a way to block it. All he saw was black covering his eyes, then out of nowhere came light, and the first thing he saw was water.

"The flood zone!" Izuku dove right in, seemingly having been transported from the facility entrance to one of the training ground, 'He teleported us! Might be his quirk,' he quickly deduced, trying to reach the surface, 'They way to kill All Might?! And one of those things is with them?! What the hell is going on here?'

"There you are!" Izuku heard in the water, he turned to see a fish man looking at him. He had an enormous maw which gaped even more, "Nothing personal, kid, but say goodbye!" He launched himself toward Izuku, ready to bite his face out.

Until Tsuyu stomped on his face, managing to swim even faster than him, all, while holding Minoru Mineta. She wrapped her long tongue around Izuku before swimming swiftly to the surface after throwing a "Goodbye," to the now sinking villain.

Tsuyu found a boat on the surface, used to mimic hostage or rescue situation and threw Izuku on board. Seconds later, Mineta was slammed on board as well, "Thanks, Tsuyu-chan." Izuku thanked her as she climbed on board with them, "Seems like we're even, now."

"We seem to be in trouble here." She answered as a matter of factly.

Izuku then thought back to what the Mist villain told them, "They know our schedule. The simplest explanation is that they caused that media rush the other day in order to get their intel," He told his two classmates, "It's like Todoroki said… They've been waiting for this chance and they've prepared for it well."

"B-But there is no way they could ever kill All Might! He'll trash them once he gets there!" Mineta interjected, mimicking All Might throwing punches to prove his point.

"They must have figured a way to kill him. Otherwise, why come here just to get beaten?" Tsuyu retorted to him, "I wouldn't put it past them. That one guy promised to kill us too, after all," this shut the boy who could only listen, "Who says we can even hold out until All Might gets here? Even when he does show up… Who says he won't be killed?" Tsuyu ended.

'It's a bit straightforward but at least she understood the situation and isn't giving him any false hope,' Izuku thought, seeing Mineta turn pale at the reasoning.

"Midoriya!" Mineta cried as he shook his arm, pointing at the water. The boat they were hiding on was surrounded by a school of water type quirked villains. All ready to kill the students once they try to escape.

Having to find a solution fast, Izuku began to thing "So, they must have figured out a way to beat All Might… Probably… That must be… Doesn't make sense otherwise…!" he muttered, "Because he stands against villains…? Against evil…? Because everyone calls him the Symbol of Justice?!... No. I mean, there has to be some specific reason…"

'A reason…' he theorized as several moment he had with All Might passed through his memory. Moments where he was encouraged, when his hero believed in him, congratulated him, 'A reason…!'

'Hell if I know!' He angrily ended his train of thoughts, "If there's even a chance that they have a way to beat All Might…! Then we have to fight to win!" He exclaimed to his classmates.

"How can we possibly fight, you dumbass? These guys might even be tough enough to kill All Might! You're contradicting yourself, Midoriya!" Mineta cried to him, "Our only hope is to hide somewhere until U.A heroes come to rescue us!"

"Those guys down there… They're clearly suited to aquatic combat," Izuku observed, ignoring his whining.

"So, the ringleader must have recruited their team knowing about USJ's different environments," Tsuyu added to her friend's analysis.

"Exactly! Their intel told them that much at least. But in their plan, one odd is sticking out," he said, showing his index, emphasizing the one fact that could help them, "They must not know about our quirks!"

"What makes you say that?" Tsuyu asked, a finger on her chin.

Izuku pointed at her, "They zapped you into the flood zone."

Tsuyu put the two together, "You're right. If they knew about my frog's powers, they would have dumped me into that fiery area," she said referring to the environment mimicking fires.

"It's exactly because they don't know about our quirks that their strategy was to scatter us and to overwhelm us in numbers," Izuku explained, having guessed their plan, "They have the advantage in number and experience so, we have to exploit the fact that they don't know about our quirks," he looked at the school surrounding them. And effectively they were on standby, waiting for one of the students to mess up, "They're not trying to get on board! That supports my theory!"

'But that also mean they don't underestimate us…' Izuku grimly considered, '22%' He activated his soul perception and indeed felt a dozen of villains all around the boat, getting impatient with their inactivity, 'they're all surrounding the boat. They're preventing any escape possible.'

"Well, I can jump really high and stick to wall. My tongue can stretch to a maximum of 20 meters. Also, I can spit my stomach to clean it and can secrete a poisonous fluid… I say poisonous but it just stings a bit," Tsuyu proceeded to inform her friend of her quirk, helping him in formulating his plan.

"Wow, you're actually really strong." Izuku commented, "A-As for me, I have super strength that I can increase but it could mess me up…" he described his abilities the best he could, 'In that situation, it would be better to reveal everything that can be useful,' he said to himself, "And I can also enhance my senses in a way but I have limits with this as well." Maybe not everything still: this is not the moment for them to think he is crazy.

Once all eyes were on him, Mineta took out one of the balls on his head and stuck it to a nearby wall, "A new one will grow in the old's one place, but if I take too many I'll start bleeding. It's really sticky but they bounce of my own body without sticking to me."

Izuku stared at him waiting for a following while Tsuyu did not looked convinced.

"Like I said, we just got to wait to be rescued! My quirk is terrible for fighting multiple opponents!" He cried

"N-Not at all. It's a great quirk. We just have to think of a way to..." Izuku tried to calm him until he felt one of the villains preparing an attack, "Watch out!"

He held on the rail of the boat and took Tsuyu's arm as the boat was suddenly hit by a groundswell, cutting it in two.

"So strong… He split the boat in two!" Tsuyu exclaimed, intimidated by the strength of their enemies.

Panic stricken, Mineta began throwing several of his head-balls in the water, "Why'd you panic?! Now the enemy knows your quirk!" Izuku shouted to him, 'I want to punch him!' he gritted his teeth and noticed the villains were avoiding the balls, unaware of their effects, 'They're on guard. They won't touch them?'

"That boat will go under in less than a minute… Once you're in the water, you're chum," One of the fish villains threatened while glaring at them.

"Ahhh! He's right!" Mineta cried, seemingly terrorized.

"Mineta. Did you really come to U.A to become a hero?" Tsuyu asked him, concerned.

"Shut up! You're crazy for not being scared!" Mineta shouted at her, "We were just freaking middle-school kids a couple of months ago! I never thought we'd be in a life or death situation so soon. I just wish I could've grope Yaoyorozu's boob-ozorus before I died!"

'Maybe if I throw him, we can use him as bait…' Izuku wondered as he squeezed the rail of the boat, bending it under his hand. When he caught his train of thoughts, he slapped his cheeks, 'What am I thinking!? Keep it together, man!'

"When the enemy thinks they have won, it represents your best shot," Izuku said, getting the attention of his classmates, "All Might said that during an interview." "Seems like it's our only way to win."

"Tsuyu, Mineta, I got a plan," "I will provoke a shock strong enough to spread the water on one point. Then," he looked at Mineta, "you will use your quirk to trap them all together once the water rushes back," he turned to Tsuyu,"I trust you to get us out of here, Tsuyu." It is a risky bet because if he failed, he would just be vulnerable to the villains and the others would be in danger as well.

Once he had their accord with the plan he prepared himself, and jumped, doing his best impression of Katsuki to get the villains attention, "GO TO HELL!"

It worked: all the villains were watching him, waiting for him to enter the water and be at their mercy. All the while Izuku calculated the strength needed to execute his move, 'My normal strength won't be enough to hit on a large zone. I'll have to smash it but there will be more villains and probably a demon so, I can't use my whole arm!'

His thumb and middle finger produce green spark, tearing up his glove, "Don't explode…Don't explode…Don't explode…" He muttered to himself.

He flicked his finger as he screamed, "DELAWARE SMASH!" The shock provoked a gigantic hole in the water, the hole was deep enough to see the bottom of the zone.

"TSUYU! MINETA!" Izuku called, his middle finger throbbing from the aftershock.

The water rushed back in, taking the school of villains in the center just as planned. Mineta threw as many sticky balls as he could while Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Izuku's waist.

The water rushed out one last time, going up and flying away the villains who were all glued up together with the quirk of Mineta.

"They're all washed up," Tsuyu affirmed, looking back, "Seems like we beat our first challenge. Good job." She jumped to a place where they could all be able to stand up normally in the water.

"I took a real clean dump this morning, so they should be stuck together all day." Mineta commented very subtly as he was dragged by Tsuyu.

"Lucky that managed to get them all because honestly that was a real gamble. If they'd been smarter they would have hide under the water surface's but I guess they weren't thinking ahead…" Izuku muttered quickly.

"Stop it, Midoriya. That's scary," Tsuyu asked him, creeped out by his mumbling, "So, what should we do, now?"

"Right… For now, calling for help should be our priority," they reached the makeshift shore, "We should follow the shoreline and make it to the exit, avoiding the plaza altogether."

Tsuyu noticed his hand throbbing, with his middle finger beginning to turn blue, "Is your hand okay?"

"I'll live," He said to not worry her about him. But as they got closer to the center, he knew he had to tell her, "Tsuyu-chan, I have to tell you something but it's only a supposition," he told her, "You remember that thing that… Took control of you," she nodded with a light frown, "I think there is one in the group of villains."

Tsuyu stopped walking, "It…" she began to shake a bit as she tightened her hands into fists, "It is the same?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure of what I heard either. But don't worry nothing will happen to you," he answered her with a reassuring smile.

They had the plaza center in view. Their teacher was still fighting the group of villains, "Looks like Aizawa Sensei is drawing a large number of them to the plaza," Tsuyu notified.

"He's holding his own out there, but… It's too much for him and he jumped in to protect us." Izuku observed, worried.

"Don't tell me you're that stupid, Midoriya…" Mineta said, clearly not eager to jump in the melee.

"I'm not saying we should dive right in…" Izuku retorted, 'We would only be a bother for him and if there is really a demon in that group…' He thought not knowing what to do with this terrible information, "That just we should look for an opening and do what we can to lighten sensei's load."

'But I won't just stay there and watch him get killed!' Izuku told himself internally, determined to help if necessary.

Aizawa began a one on one against the one who was the ringleader of the villains: the man covered in severed hands. This one was clearly different from the mod he was leading: he managed to grab Erazer Head scarf as it came toward him and as the Hero hit him with his elbow, he managed to make him step backward but not without receiving a left hook.

As Eraser Head repositioned himself, he was shadowed by a huge black mass. It was in fact one other villain who accompanied the Hand man. It didn't look human, it didn't even look alive at all for Izuku: It was huge, a mass of muscles rivaling All Might in his prime, all with a skin as dark as the night with red scars all over it. Its head was open, letting his brain at the view of all and from where came two exorbitated eyes.

Despite its enormous body, it moved fast. Fast enough for Eraser Head to fail to notice him coming behind him.

In less than a second, the hero was pinned down by the atrocity. It held one of his arms and bent it in a weird direction. Eraser Head, he who managed to hold his own against dozens of villains who attacked by surprise, was crushed by one monster. This mastodon was too strong for the Underground Hero.

"Meet the anti-symbol of peace, the bio engineered Noumu," The hand covered man stated with a sinister glee.

The three aspirants were shocked beyond words at this terrifying spectacle: their strong sensei wasn't moving anymore. Unnerved by not only what he did to Aizawa, Izuku felt troubled by a strange sensation he had about this thing.

He quickly used his soul perception and witnessed something that once again turned his blood cold of terror, 'There's no soul in there, only…'

'That body's not so bad!' The demon thought as he squeezed the bent arm of the fallen hero, liking the feeling of bones crushing in his palm. He followed by squeezing the left one, snapping it like some old twig.

Izuku cringed when he heard the bones of his sensei shatter, 'That's it!' he had found the demon, 'But it's not the same…' The sensation this one emanated was weaker but the feeling of terror and unease was identical.

A black portal appeared behind the hand covered man. It was the same Black mist user that warped them away. He called the younger ringleader Tomura Shigaraki. Who in return called him Kurogiri as he asked if Thirteen was dead.

"Noumu" raised his head, 'Oh… This feeling… It's Midoriya!' Izuku heard it think.

'He knows me!? And he can detect me too?!' Izuku thought, panicked, forgetting to listen to the rest of what the villains talked about.

"Noumu" opened his beak, 'Seems like that stupid human doesn't have any vocal chords left…' he internally grunted, 'But you can still hear me, right?' he said as his eyes roamed around in different directions, 'How about you show yourself, or I'll put both of your teacher's arms into his throat!'

"Wait!" Izuku shouted, jumping out of the water and standing on the fake sand, "I'm right here!"

"Midoriya!?" Tsuyu and Mineta exclaimed, surprised by the sudden and foolish action of their classmate.

"Who is that kid?" Tomura turned to him, irritated.

The named "Noumu" also turned his head toward him, 'Here he is…', if his face could grin, Izuku was sure he would have seen one of the evilest one in his life. "Noumu" dropped Aizawa like a used-up toy and began to walk toward the boy, 'You're the one our evil lord has been talking about, uh?'

"A-Are you here to kill All Might?" Izuku asked, shaking.

'All Might…? Seems like a good fish to handle but no…' the demon seemed to think, moving the body in accordance, 'I'm here for you, Superstar.' He pointed at the boy.

"M-Me?!" Izuku did not have the time to say anything more as the breath was suddenly cut from him. Noumu had punched him in the stomach and he was sent flying back into the flood zone.

"MIDORIYA!" Tsuyu and Mineta screamed as he passed over them, followed by the monster who was not interested in them.

"Hey, Noumu! What do you think you're doing?!" Tomura shouted. Seeing as it wasn't listening and that his plan was falling apart, he began to violently scratch his neck.

Izuku was knocked over the ground several times before coming to a stop, on the shore on the other side of where he stood previously. He held his stomach in pain, 'I really felt that one!' The tears were coming, a mix of blood and bits of his breakfast came out of his mouth, and his temples were pulsing hard. His body was half soaked in the water as he coughed.

He felt the ground shake again and he tried to stand up as fast as he could. Noumu had jumped over to him: clearly this was only an appetizer.

'You are sturdier than your sensei from what I can see,' Noumu told him, seemingly surprised that the boy's insides weren't spilled on the floor already.

Afraid of what it might do next, Izuku charged his right arm with One for All and decided to hit first. He punched the thing with all of his might, 'It connected!' He hit it, he was of sure of it. When he looked up he felt his arm aching and throbbing in pain, proof of his efficient punch.

But Noumu had managed to stand the power of the boy, but he clearly felt it as well, 'This body has an absorption quirk, strong enough to take on All Might. So, you'll have to do better than that!' He provoked the boy.

'Made to take on All Might…' Izuku instantly understood everything, 'So, that's it… Their plan was to use that thing against All Might… But why is there a demon in it? Is it a part of their plan? Are they cooperating with it?' he wondered in panic, having more questions than before.

The Black mist reappeared and like earlier, Tomura walked out of it. He seemed distressed and angry, "Noumu! You're not supposed to beat up some random brat! You should be obeying and kill All Might!"

If his body could roll its eyes, it would have, 'Tch! Annoying kid… I might rip his head off when I'm finished here!'

'So, they're not together, the other guy doesn't know that it is possessed' Izuku managed to observe from both of the villain's reaction, 'I don't know where he comes from and what he is doing here…' despite the fact that he realized if they are affiliated or not, Izuku's worries didn't diminished, 'But I'm the one he wants, and if he wants me, he'll get me!' Izuku tensed all of his muscles as he passed All for One in his left arm. 'Soul perception! 25%' He activated as well, getting himself ready to read his foe and counter attack.

Feeling the surge of power, Noumu turned back to the boy and got excited that Izuku was going to give him what he wanted, 'That's more like it!' he jumped to the aspirant, cocking back his left arm as well.

Izuku dodged the punch and went where Noumu had left his whole right side open. Izuku aimed at his beaked face and connected a hit. The shock of the hook went through his arm to his shoulder. Appearing unfazed, Noumu hit Izuku's neck with the side of his hand, making his eyes roll for an instant before he was projected further.

If he was not so tough, Izuku was sure his neck would have been pulverized.

The boy tried to get up but ended up on his knees and hands. His abdomen ached, his hands were convulsing and he felt his neck throbbing. But worst of all, he was shaking. He knew that if he kept going he would die. He was going to die at the hands of this monster.

'You can't take more already?' Noumu "said" condescendingly, 'I wanted to play more but it seems the rumors were greatly exaggerated.' He gripped Izuku' hair and lifted him to his face. He stared at him with one of his exorbitated eyes, 'But I won't kill you now. Let's make it last,' he gripped his face with his other hand to made him look toward the plaza center, his vision was blurred by oncoming tears but he managed to distinct the forms of Tsuyu and Mineta carrying Aizawa, 'You will watch me gut everyone present and everyone who will come, be it heroes, villains or even students…'

He dropped Izuku in the water and walked menacingly to Tomura, 'He will kill everyone…' He thought, 'He is going to kill everyone because of me…' That creature was here because of him, it hurt Aizawa sensei because of him and it was going to do the same to everyone else.

Guilt filled the heart of Izuku, already hearing the cries of help of his friends.

"Midoriya!" He saw Tsuyu and Mineta, both wounded and cowering from a huge shadow.

The pained grunts of his teachers.

"Urgh…Can't do…Anything…" He imagined Aizawa, crawling on the ground before having his back crushed under a foot.

The massacre of his hero.

"He is… Too strong…" He visualized All Might weakened form before having his head crushed by two enormous hands.

Bubbles began to come out of his body as it visibly reddened and in an instant the water around him was boiling. He got up, pushing his full weight up with his broken arms.

From the shore Tomura looked past the beast walking toward him to watch with wide-opened eyes the boy that his master's weapon pummeled rising up. His face turned pink and the rest of his body producing hot vapor.

Noumu turned to see what could be more frightening for the villain than his fighting doll turning against him. The monster was pleasantly surprised to see his main target getting up.

He wasn't unfazed by the huge amount of smoke coming from him but when he saw him raise his right arm, he knew it was time for the second round.

Noumu jumped cocking his fist, ready to knock him out. Izuku's right arm sparkled through the white smoke coming of it.

Both of their punches met, creating a wave of power all around them which pushed the water of where they were standing. Izuku felt his bones crack under the pressure, 'I can't allow myself to hold back! I will have to give all I have to beat that thing!' he thought, gritting his teeth, 'I managed to put One for All in one arm, I'll just have to put it in both this time!' He knew it was just going to increase the damages and the pain later. He knew he was probably going to lose his arms and cut short his hero career.

But if someone could stop that thing it was him and nothing would make him back away.

Both of his arms shone with sparkles before he threw a fury of punches to the Noumu, who seemed too eager to receive it. But his perverted excitation didn't prevent him from parrying and throwing back some of his on the boy who stood his ground.

The air pressure from the two prevented Tomura and Kurogiri to come closer. They could only watch in shock as a nobody boy equaled their secret weapon.

Noumu was ecstatic, this is why he took control of this body, this is why he posed as a mindless doll for days, this is why he looked for Midoriya. He wanted a taste of the chosen one of War, a hero nonetheless. And finally, he was getting to taste that forbidden fruit!

Izuku felt his body break under the assault of the mastodon but he was not budging! His eyes followed the speed of the beast's moves, hardening his concentration even more. His body was scorching hot, the pain was dulled the adrenalin but he could feel it vibrate through all of his body and despite this, he kept going until matching the speed of his adversary. 'His quirk is absorption and not nullification, meaning that if I manage to go beyond the limit, he will break!'

Noumu kept his barrage of hits. Knocking away everything Izuku threw him and managing to break something each time he landed a hit on him, 'The boy might have lord War's powers, he is still a human while I can do this all day!' he internally chuckled. As a demon, he could control this body until the end of time while Midoriya would fall of exhaustion in a moment or another. But the boy stayed up and he could feel him beginning to match his speed…

No wait…

He was speeding up! Each punch which attained him seemed to increase the boy's speed. Soon, the impacts were to swift and strong for him to be able to block and the demon could only take it. He was overwhelmed, he didn't have the time to guard as his shoulders received several punches at the same time.

'DON'T FUCK WITH ME!' The demon internally cried, getting furious and unable to comprehend how the tables turned so quickly on him. He had the upper hand to the point that the boy couldn't hit back and now he was the one incapable of doing anything.

For the first time, he felt scared of a human.

'I can feel it…' His temples were drumming frantically but his enhanced hearing managed to detect a faint sound. A speeding rhythm, a breath. Soon his eyes could see beyond the skin of the bio weapon. Izuku managed to see the muscles in the body of Noumu. And in the middle of his sternum he saw it: a ball of black smoke, quivering in anger and fear, 'I can see it!' Izuku aimed for that point in particular, sinking his broken fist as strong as he could. At that moment, Noumu entire body tensed before raising its head to the sky and ejecting a black cloud of smoke. All the muscles in the living weapon body went limp, offering the perfect opportunity to end this, "Now's the moment!" With his last strength, Izuku filled his least painful fist with One for All and punched the empty body of Nomou while shouting a triumphant "ULTRA SMMAAAAASH!"

The punch created a miniature explosion of raw energy before sending the lifeless Nomou flying with a boom. The water behind Izuku spread in the form of a cone thanks to the huge amount of wind created. The monster zoomed fast in the air and crashed through the roof of the USJ's facility, passed through it and went flying even further in the blue sky. The force of the impact spread, destroying some part of the facility's roof and caused the whole school to shake.

"What…?!" Tomura muttered, his knees trembling, "What kind of bullshit is this?!" his cracked lips quivered angrily. He stared at the hole in the roof where the monster he was so proud of went flying, leaving behind a hole at least 20 meters wide.

His eyes roamed to the broken form of Izuku, standing knees deep in the water. His arms were limb and his head tilted forward. The blood coming from his limbs dripped down, giving a dark red color to the water. His once pristine collar in white fur was now stained from blood coming from his dirty hair and his ears. His jumpsuit was torn at diverse places, revealing diverse bruises, cuts and red marks resulting from the intense fistfight.

He was wounded and tired but Tomura couldn't help but stay paralyzed in fear. He felt something emanating from him, like an aura. An aura similar to a person he admired.

An aura of domination and terror.

"Who is this kid?" he muttered his fists clenching.

The entrance's facility door was projected with great force, " **HAVE NO FEAR…** " All Might shouted out as he stomped in, his smile absent, replaced by a furious scowl, " **FOR I HAVE COME!"**

It never rains but it pours. And it was a true deluge for the League of Villains, "Tomura, we must go!" Kurogiri urged as he created a portal near the young villain. Their main plan has failed catastrophically, they could not stay any longer.

Tomura kept his eyes fixated on Izuku, enraged and creeped out by him. He then walked into the black vortex which then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **First of all, yes Thirteen is a woman I didn't know either until I checked the wiki.**

 **And I didn't forgot this fic. It's just that, life happened. I take great pleasure writing it but I won't make empty promises and just say that I will update it when I have the time.**

 **Thank you for reading and for your comprehension.**


End file.
